Falling Again
by snowfall30
Summary: Riggs is falling again for someone or falling into more pain? YAOI!
1. Listen To Me

Falling Again

Chapter 1: Listen to Me

Riggs and Roger were setting in Avery's office. They were talking about Trish and the kids going to Trish's mom for the next three weeks. Avery walked in and the stopped talking. They looked at him and waiting to hear what case they were going to be on next.

"Okay you two. You need to bring in this girl." He handed Roger a picture of a girl dressed in black. She had a white face and black around her eyes.

"What hell is she a vampire or witch?" Roger asked handing the picture over to Riggs.

"I don't know, but her name is Samona Black." He said.

"No that doesn't scream out witch at all." Riggs said and looked over toward Roger.

"You need to find her and bring her in. She had killed many people." Avery said and stood up. Martin and Roger both stood up as well.

"How?" Roger asked.

"She is a hypnotist and she puts them into a trance and has them kill themselves." He said.

"Great you know who will be getting hypnotized it's going to be me." Roger groaned. Riggs smiled and walked out.

-Two Days Later-

Roger and Riggs were setting side by side. They were tied to chairs. Samona walked over and stood in front of them. She smiled at them with an evil smile.

"Now which one?" She asked. Roger knew that she was going to pick him. She walked over to Riggs and looked at him.

"You will do nicely." She smiled.

"Rog, I think you were wrong." He said and smiled.

"Let my words wash over you. Your eyes may feel heavy and want to close. Let your body sink naturally down as your muscles relax. Listen to your body and my voice as you begin to feel calm." She said, and Roger watched at Riggs started to relax and his eyes closed half way.

"I am your handler now and you will do as told. When you hear these words, you will go into this trance." She said told him.

"Black Devil and to bring you out of it you will hear the words Falling Start."

"This is what you are going to do." She started. Roger watched in horror as Riggs's pupils got huge.

"You are going to walk slowly to the roof and step on the ledge and fall forward." She said with an evil smile as she looked at Roger.

"Black Devil." She said, and Riggs's head lifted, and his eyes opened.

"Untie him." She told one of the guys around Roger and Martin. Riggs stood up and began to walk slowly to the roof.

"RIGGS NO!" Roger yelled out. Riggs didn't stop he keep walking. He started up the stairs. The roof was four stories up. Once he was out of sight, Samona turned toward Roger. Smiled at him.

Just then a SWAT team came and surrounded them. They cuffed them all and Samona. Avery untied Roger and he took off running to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Avery yelled out to him.

"She put Riggs in a trance and he is going to jump!" He said as he ran. Avery ran after him.

Roger got to the roof in time to see Riggs step on the ledge with one foot. He was looking straight ahead. Roger ran over and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him down, but it didn't work. Avery ran over and grabbed the other arm. By this time Riggs's other foot was on the ledge. He began to fall forward.

"NO!" Roger yelled. Roger and Avery had a death grip his jacket covered arm.

"This is not working." Avery said as he tried to pull Riggs up. Roger was also having a tough time pulling him up.

"We have to get him out of this trance." Roger said and thought of a way. He knew that he could not say the word to bring him out of it. Only Samona was able to do that. Just then he thought of something Riggs had told him awhile back. It was something Miranda said to him when he was in trouble.

"MARTIN CRISTIAN RIGGS!" He yelled out. Riggs's eyes went back to normal and he looked around.

"OH SHIT!" He said and looked up and saw Roger and Avery holding him. With Riggs's help now, they got him on the roof and away form the ledge.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That girl Samona put you under." Roger said.

"Oh." He said and stood up.

-Later at Avery's Office-

Riggs and Roger sat there telling what they had found, and Roger told Riggs what had happened to him. Riggs and Roger were about to leave when Riggs's phone rang. He answered it without looking at it. Roger looked at him kinda and then back at Avery. Riggs ended the call.

"Hey I got to go. I'll see y'all later." He said and walked out. Roger watched as Riggs walked over to his desk and got his stuff and walked to the elevator. Roger moved and was walking to them but stopped when he looked at Riggs's eyes. Just as the doors closed he saw Martin's pupils huge like before. His eyes got huge and he ran over to Bailey and asked her.

"Trace Riggs's phone calls now. Mainly look who was the last one to call him." Bailey looked and found what she was looking for.

"That's weird." She said.

"What?" Roger asked her.

"The call came from the holding cells."

"Oh no. She did it again." Roger said, and Avery got what he was saying.

"We will find the recording and find out what she told him to do."

Bailey looked through the recordings and finally found it after about ten minutes. Roger was in his car trying to find where Riggs would be at. He was on the phone with them. She played the recording, and Roger listened to it.

"This is what you are going to do. You will act normal and leave. Go home and take a shower after the shower you are going to put on your cleanest street clothes. Then you are going to go and get a bottle of alcohol and a bottle of Roxicodone. Go to your wife's grave and take enough of the Roxicodone to overdose. Drink the alcohol until it is gone and lay down and wait for death to claim you." Roger heard over the phone.

"Oh my god." He said and drove to the cemetery.

Roger pulled in and looked around the cemetery. He ran around looking for Riggs. Bailey told him what row Riggs's wife was in. Roger looked and found Riggs laying on the ground in front of Miranda's tombstone. Roger ran over to Martin and looked at him. He lips had a blue tinge to them and his breathing was jerkie and his eyes were half way open. Roger could still that the pupils were still huge. Roger could hear the ambulance sirens coming. He had called them on the way to the cemetery. Roger looked down to see that Riggs was closing his eyes.

"No, No don't go to sleep." He told him. The paramedics ran over to Martin and turned him over. A man checked to see if he had heartbeat.

"No heartbeat." He said. This made Roger's breath catch in his throat. A woman moved and got NARCAN spray and sprayed it in Riggs's nose three times. Riggs jerked wake and looked around but then could feel himself get tired again.

"Sir you need to stay awake." The woman told him, but Riggs was not listing to her. Roger moved over and got next him and took his hand.

"Hey, Hey Riggs. Tell me something that you have never told anyone." Roger said trying to get him to talk to stay awake.

"Rog." He said very weak almost asleep.

"Tell me anything, just stay awake." Roger begged him. They loaded Martin into the ambulance and Roger got in the back with him. He was still holding his hand.

"Please Martin say something." Roger begged again, and Riggs said nothing.

"I'm sorry Sir but you have to go. Family are the only ones allowed back here." The man said, and Roger looked at the guy and yell.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!"

-At the Hospital-

Roger was setting next to Martin's bed. They had pumped Martin's stomach. Riggs was okay now but had to stay in the ER for about four days. Then he had to stay in the Psychiatric Ward for four days. Roger was setting there looking at him. He had told them what had happened, but they said that they had to put him there.

"Rog." Roger heard this from Riggs. Roger looked and watched Riggs open his eyes and look at him.

"What happened?" He asked. Roger told him.

"Well I think I need a new handler then. I'll go to a hypnotist…"

"I think I will go with you that way no one can do this to you again." Roger said, and Riggs nodded his head.


	2. New Handler

Chapter 2: New Handler

Riggs and Roger walked into a hypnotist office and sat down. Soon the doctor saw them. Riggs walked in and told her what had happened. Roger was right behind them. She told them to set and, then she sat down as well.

"Well have you chosen your new handler?" She asked. "They must be someone you trust." She said again.

"Yea I have." Riggs said and looked over toward Roger.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yea, you and Trish are the only ones I trust." He said and looked back at the doctor.

"Okay Mr. Riggs go out to the waiting room and Mr. Murtaugh you stay in here and we will go over what to say." Martin got up and walked out to the waiting room. He was out there looking out the window when she called him back into the room ten minutes later.

Riggs walked in and sat down on the couch and looked at the two of them. Roger got a chair and walked over to him and sat down in front of him. Roger began.

"You can feel your eyelids getting heavy. Let them drift and fall. You are letting yourself slip deeper and deeper into a calm, peaceful trance. You can feel yourself relaxing now. You can feel a heavy, relaxed feeling coming over you. And as I continue to talk, that heavy relaxed feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of relaxation." Roger watched as Riggs closed his eyes and he relaxed.

"I am your handler and you will listen to me. When you hear the words Red Sun you will go into this trance and when you hear the words Black Moon you will wake up." Roger looked at the doctor. She nodded her head.

"Red Sun." He said and Rigg's head lifted and his eyes opened. Roger could see that his pupils were huge like before when Samona had put him under.

"Tell me what happened to your mother?" Roger asked to see if Riggs was really under. Roger knew that Riggs stayed away from questions like that.

"She had cancer. She couldn't take it anymore and she shot herself in the head. I walked in and saw the aftermath." He said in a trance like voice. Roger's eyes got huge and he looked at doctor. She was also shocked at what he had just told them.

"You will not remember anything that you told me. Black Moon." Roger said and watched as Riggs eyes went back to normal.

-Later-

Riggs and Roger were at Roger's families home. They were eating Chinese takeout. Roger was setting there thinking about if he should put Riggs under again and find out some more things about him. Roger looked down to get an eggroll when his and Riggs hands toughed. Riggs pulled away and said.

"Sorry you can have it." Roger noticed something on Martin's face. It was kinda red. Then he knew that he had to put him under again. After they ate they sat down on the couch and put their feet up.

"I have to say that was pretty good." Riggs and closed his eyes.

"Red Sun." Roger said and while looking at Riggs. Riggs's eyes opened, and he lifted his head. Roger looked, and his pupils were huge.

"Okay what we talk about you will not remember." Roger started and sat on the end of the couch.

"Tell me what happened to you after your mother killed herself." He watched as Riggs opened his mouth.

"Three weeks later my cousin tied me up and blindfolded me and rape me. Then my father beat the hell out of me. He also raped me." He said in a trance like voice.

"Why did he beat you?" Roger asked him.

"Because he was an alcoholic and I started dating my best friend Jake." Now Roger was shocked.

"You dated another guy?"

"Yes."

"Did you and him have…sex?" Roger asked in a shy voice.

"Yes we did." Riggs said with a smile.

"Who do you love now, and I don't mean Miranda." Roger asked him "Say their name." He added.

"Roger Murtaugh." Roger's eyes got wide and he stood up. He walked behind the couch and looked at Riggs. He moved back over to where he was beside Riggs.

"Lay you head back and shut your eyes and sleep for three minutes and wake up. You will do this when I say Black Moon." Riggs laid his head back and went to sleep. Roger was setting there and then moved to where he was before he had put Riggs under. Three minutes passed, and Riggs woke up. He looked around and show Roger looking at him.

"What happen?" He asked.

"You went to sleep." Roger smile and laughed a light.

"Oh." He smiled and went to stand up. Once he was standing Roger then stood up.

"Hey Riggs?" Roger asked him.

"Yea?" He asked looking at him.

"How about you stay the night?" Riggs looked unsure. Roger knew why he was unsure.

"I don't know Rog."

"Come on you can sleep up there with me in the master bed." Roger said seeing if Riggs would get the hint.

"Rog I don't know about that." He said looking away with a red face.

"Look I know that you love me." Roger said. Riggs looked at him.

"What! How?!" He asked quickly. Roger said nothing and moved closer to him and leaned in and kissed him. Riggs looked at him with wide eyes, then he closed them and kissed back. Martin's arms wrapped around Roger's neck. Roger's arms wrapped around Martin's waist and pulled him closer. The kiss broke, and they looked at each other.

"Where is the bedroom?" Riggs asked. Roger smiled and led Martin to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom they took each other's clothes off. Once the clothes were off Roger slowly pushed Martin down onto the bed. Martin laid on the bed on his back. Roger leaned down and kissed him. Riggs groaned when Roger took his cock into his hand and stroked it. Riggs's breathing became heavy and fast.

"Oh fuck Rog." Martin moaned out. Roger smiled and stroked it faster. He watched as Riggs's eyes rolled back into his head and he laid back on the bed.

"You like that don't you." Roger asked him.

"God yes." Martin moaned out. After awhile Roger stopped and moved to Riggs's hole and pushed in. Martin moaned out and grabbed the bed and lifted his head up. He looked into Roger's eyes. Roger started to move into him.

"Oh fuck Rog, Yes." Riggs took his left hand and pushed his hair back and laid his head on the bed. Roger was soon slamming into him. Martin was moaning loudly and was telling Roger that he was hitting the right place.

"OH FUCK ROG! RIGHT THERE…YESSSS." Martin screamed out. Roger could feel Riggs close around him. He watched as Martin came hard. Roger closed his eyes and listened to Riggs's screams of pleasure. He soon came into him. Roger slowed down and pulled out of Riggs. Martin was laying there with eyes closed.

Roger moved and laid next to him. Their legs where hanging over the bed. They both moved and got into bed. Riggs laid there with his back to Roger. Roger was facing Riggs's back and pulled him closer to him. Martin sighed a happy sigh and then remembered something.

"Rog?"

"Yea?"

"What about Trish?"

"Oh Trish told me that I can be with any man."

"Why?" He asked starting to go to sleep.

"Because she knew that I was in love with a guy."

"Really who?" Riggs asked.

"You." Roger said and smiled. Riggs said nothing and just smiled.


	3. Bad Memories

Chapter 3: Bad Memories

Martin woke up to the sound of Roger's phone ringing. He looked over as Roger picked it up. He answered.

"Hey Trish…Nothing just laying bed with Riggs." Martin could not believe that the man just said that.

"Okay I will tell him…Love you too." He ended the call.

"Why did you tell her that we were in bed together?" He asked the man.

"Because I told you that she said that I could be with you." Roger leaned down and kissed Riggs. Martin rolled over and wrapped his arms around his new lover's neck. Roger moved and laid down on top of Riggs. He started to move his hips. The kiss broke with a moan when their cocks rubbed against each other.

"Rog…I need you." Martin moaned out. Roger moved and placed himself inside of Riggs. They both closed their eyes and smiled while moaning. Roger opened his eyes and looked down and saw Riggs looking at him with love and lust in his eyes.

"I want you." Martin said with a smile. Roger leaned down and kissed him. He started to move his hips and moved more inside of Riggs. Martin moaned in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. The kiss broken when Riggs need air. He was breathing hard and moan as well. He was loving everything about this. Roger was grunting as Riggs was moaning with every thrust of Roger's hips. Roger was slamming into Riggs now and he was loving it.

"Oh god, this is better than with…" Riggs didn't finish Roger hit his prostate and he let out a very loud moan. Roger knew what Martin was going to say that it was better with him than with his wife. Roger thought that this was better than with Trish.

"OH GOD ROG YES!" Riggs screamed out as he moved his head backwards. Roger smiled and really slammed into him. He watched as Riggs's eyes shot open and he screamed out Roger's nickname. Roger was still watching Martin. He watched as the man's eyes went back into his head and he came hard. This sent Roger over the edge and he came as well into his new love.

-Later-

They were laying in bed. Roger was laying on his back and Martin had his head on Roger's chest. Riggs was smiling a big smile. He had never felt like this before. He felt calm and peaceful. He had no desire to drink at all.

"That was amazing." He said and made Roger smile.

"Yes, it was." He said and then his phone rang. He picked it up and said.

"Well I guess we should start getting dress. It's Avery." He said, and Riggs made a face. They moved and got up as Roger answered the call. He was talking to Avery as Martin put his clothes on.

"Okay we will be right there." He said and looked at Riggs who was putting on his badge on his belt. He knew that this case was going to be rough on Riggs and that it would hit home with him. He looked away and put his badge on.

"Rog!" Riggs called out his nickname. He had been calling his name for a while now.

"Huh?" He turned and looked at him.

"What did Avery say?" He asked.

"He said that we had to get down there. That a thirteen-year-old boy turned his father in." Riggs made a face.

"For what?"

"He didn't say." Roger lied to him.

"Okay let's go." He said and walked to the door and stopped.

"What is it?" Roger asked and walked over to him. Martin turned around and leaned over and kissed Roger and smiled.

"Nothing." He said and walked out of the bedroom. Roger smiled but then it fell. He knew that this case was going to hurt Riggs.

-At Avery's Office-

Riggs and Roger walked in. They sat down and looked at Avery who was behind his desk.

"Okay what is going on?" Riggs asked. Avery looked at Roger and Roger gave him a look like no I didn't tell him.

"Ok this is what is going on." Avery started.

"The thirteen-year-old boy by the name of Cayden Kingston turned his father in for…physical abuse." Riggs's eyes widen a little.

"What did the father do to him?" Riggs asked.

"Well the boy has bruises and black eyes and a busted lip. He back is covered with bruises and they do look like they were made by a fist. There is a mark on the on bruises that looks like a ring. Find the ring and we have the father." Avery told them. Riggs stood up and Avery gave him the address. He was about to walk out when Roger stopped him.

"I'll go to the home, you stay here with the kid and find out more." Roger told him. Riggs looked at him. Martin thought about it and nodded his head and handed the paper over to him.

Roger looked at the picture of the mark in the bruise. It looked like a loin on it's hind legs with front paws out in an attack position. He looked up and saw Riggs walk over to Cayden. He took a seat next the kids. Roger walked over the elevator and got in. He knew that Riggs was the right one to talk to the boy.

-With Riggs-

Martin moved and sat next the kid. Cayden looked up at him. Martin smiled and cleared his throat.

"What happen?" He asked Cayden. Cayden didn't say a word. He looked around the room and then back at Riggs. Riggs looked around and knew that there were to many ears listing.

"Come on. I know where we can go, and you can talk and no one will hear you but me." He said and stood up. Cayden looked at him and Riggs smiled. Cayden nodded his head and followed Riggs.

Riggs walked down a hallway to Doctor Cahill's office. He walked in and she looked up at him.

"Riggs, we don't have a therapy session today." She told him. Riggs held the door open and Cayden walked in.

"Don't worry she will not be in here okay. Or do you want her in here because she can help you too?" Riggs asked the boy. Cayden looked at her and then back at Riggs. He shook his head no.

"Okay. Sorry Doc but I need your office for a while." Riggs told her. She moved her hand for him to come to her.

"You set down on the couch and I will be right with you." He said, and the boy did as told. Riggs walked over to her.

"What is he doing in my office?" She asked.

"His father beat him, and I am trying to find out why." Riggs said, and she nodded her head.

"Well I will give my office for a little while." She said a little loud, so that the boy could hear.

"Thank you." Riggs said. She smiled and walked out. Riggs walked over and sat next to Cayden.

"Okay what happened?" He asked again. The boy looked at him and looked away. Martin could tell that this was hard on the boy. So, he opened up some.

"You know my dad beat the hell out of me too. Sometimes just to do it. I still have scars from it." He told the boy. Cayden looked at him.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Where?" The boy asked him. Riggs pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed a large white scar on his upper arm.

"What did he do to you for you to get that?" Cayden asked.

"He told a knife and cut my arm deep." Riggs said and pulled down his sleeve.

"Now you tell me what happened." Cayden looked down.

"He saw me kissing someone." Riggs made a face.

"Okay did he not like the person?" He asked.

"Well he did until I kissed…him." Riggs got it now. Riggs could see Cayden shutting down.

"You know that is one of the reasons why my father beat me too." Cayden looked at Riggs.

"Really?"

"Yea, I started to date my best friend Jake, and he didn't like that at all." Riggs said with a fake smile that the boy could see, but Cayden knew it was the truth.

-With Roger-

Roger walked around the house and looked here and there. He looked in the Cayden's room and saw something on the boy's desk. I picked it up and read some of it. It was a love letter from another boy by the name of Jaxson. He now knew why the father had beat the boy.

He moved for the boy's room to the father's room and looked around. He looked and found on the dresser the ring. He smiled, he knew that they had the father now.

-Later-

Roger dropped the ring down on the table. Cayden's father George looked at it. Roger sat down in the chair. Unknowing to both Riggs was on his way down to the room. He was pissed off big time.

"That ring matches the mark on your son's back." Roger said with a smirk

"Please that mark could be made by anything." The man smirked back. Roger could feel his blood race with anger.

"My partner should be down here any minute with Cayden's story."

"Won't make now difference." George said and leaned back into the chair. By that time Riggs through the door open.

"Ah here is my partner now." Roger said and looked at Riggs and then could see how pissed off him was. He had never seen him this mad before.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Riggs yelled out. Roger stood up and stopped him for jumping on the man and beating the hell out of him.

"Riggs what is wrong with you?" Roger whispered.

"THAT BASTARD BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THE BOY JUST BECAUSE HE KISSED ANOTHER BOY!" Yelled and tried to get to man. By that time Avery who was watching on the other side of the glass came in and helped Roger.

"Calm down." He told Riggs.

"NO, THAT BASTARD HIT HIM UNTIL HE BLED!" Roger looked at Avery.

"Looking at my boy's body?" Asked the man with a smirk.

"I took you son to the hospital and they said that this was not the first time you have done THIS TO HIM!" He yelled the last part.

"I was only correcting him." He said in a smart-ass voice. Man, Roger wanted to let Riggs go and let him beat the hell out of the guy.

"How is BEATING THE HELL OUT OF HIM CORRECTING HIM?" Riggs yelled out even louder.

"HE NEED TO LEARN THAT KISSING A BOY WAS A BAD AND IGNORANT THING TO DO!" Just then Riggs smiled and so did Roger. They had the guy now.

"No wait." He said as he realized what just happened.

"You are going away for a very long time." Riggs said and walked out of the room.

-Late-

Riggs was setting at his desk with Cayden beside him. They were talking about all kinds of things. Roger smiled and looked at Riggs and could tell that he really did care for the kid. Just then a woman walked in and walked over to them. Cayden got up and screamed Mommy. Cayden let go of her and hugged Riggs. Roger saw a big smile come to Riggs's face.

After the boy and his mother left. Roger walked over to him and was about to say something, but Avery called them into his office. They walked in and sat down. Avery looked at Riggs.

"What you did was uncalled for." He said in a strong voice.

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"No, you shouldn't!" Avery yelled at him. "Why did you do that anyway?" He asked in an angry voice. Riggs quickly stood up and leaned over the Avery's desk and looked him in the eyes. Roger knew that this case had really gotten to Riggs.

"Because my father did the SAME THING TO ME!" He yelled out and walked out of the room. He got his stuff and left. Avery looked at Roger.

"I didn't know that, did you?" Roger nodded his head.

-Later-

Roger pulled up to Riggs's trailer. It was dark out, so you could not see the ocean, but you could hear the waves. Roger knocked on the door and nothing. He let himself in. He walked in a looked at the couch and saw no Riggs. He looked over next the cabinet that had the sink in it, and there was Riggs in the floor. He had his knees up and apart. His head was down. Roger knew that Martin had been and was still crying. Roger walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry that your father did that to you." Roger said and moved and hugged Riggs up. Martin fell over onto him and laid his head on Roger's chest and cried some more.


	4. Date

Chapter 4: Date

Martin was at his desk looking over some papers. He was looking for the right one. Roger walked over to him and sat down on the desk. Riggs looked up at him with an odd look.

"What?" He asked and went back to looking through the papers.

"I was talking to Trish last night and she gave me a clever idea." He said and leaned in close to Riggs. Martin leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"We (Roger pointed at him and Riggs) go on a date." He said in a faint voice and with a smile.

"What?" Riggs said softly.

"Yea why not." Roger said moving closer making it look like his was helping him look for something.

"Rog. Us on a date." Riggs looked around to see if someone heard them. Lucky no one did.

"Yea." Roger said looking at him.

"Okay." Martin said and smiled. "But no fish places." He added. Roger smiled and found the paper and handed it to Riggs.

"Okay." Roger said and was about to walk off but stopped and leaned down again.

"And one more thing dress in nice street clothes." Riggs laughed lightly.

-Later that Evening-

Roger and Martin pulled up to the restaurant. They got out of Roger's car and walked to the door. They were at the Langer's Delicatessen Restaurant. They were seated, and they ordered their drinks. Roger smiled at Martin. Roger was surprised that Martin had dressed up in his nicest street clothes.

"I do not know what to talk about?" He said.

"I know, we always talk about the case that we are on." Martin laughed a lightly.

"I know, when did you first fall for me?" Riggs asked his love.

"Well I think it was when I was trying to pull you up before we fell into the tree." Roger laughed. Riggs smiled at big smile and laughed lightly again.

"What?" Roger asked him. "What is so funny?" He asked. Riggs looked down at his hands.

"That is when I fell for you." He said not moving his head but looked up with his eyes. Roger smiled.

They order their food and talked some more. Roger wanted to ask Martin something but didn't know if it would go over well. Riggs saw this and said.

"Just ask it Rog." He said.

"Okay…Would you ever get married again?" Martin looked at his ring and then at Roger.

"I would marry again yes but to guy not a woman. Miranda was the only girl for me." He said in a sweet voice.

"You would?" Roger asked happy to hear that.

"Yea I would." He said. The waiter sat their food down. They started to eat.

"I would also like to adopt a kid one day." Riggs said that through Roger for a loop.

"You would?" He asked surprised

"Yea. There is a kid out that needs some one to help them and to love them." Martin's words shocked Roger. Riggs saw this and smiled.

"Why are you so shocked about that?" He asked taking a bite of his food. Roger took a drink of his wine and said.

"I just never thought that you would want to after the you know." He said.

"True at first I didn't want either but now I do." Riggs said and took a drink of his beer. Now Riggs wanted to ask something.

"If we stay together would you want to marry me and adopt a kid with me?" He asked. Roger smiled and said.

"Of course." That made Martin smile big.

After they ate, Roger drove them to Riggs place at the beach. Riggs looked at Roger when they got out with an odd look. He watched Roger move and get a blanket out of the back of the car. Riggs smiled, and they walked to the beach. Riggs made a fire and they sat there looking at the moon lit water. Roger moved close to Martin. Riggs laid back onto Roger.

"I'm glad that you asked me out on a date." Martin smiled and looked over at him.

"Me too." Roger said and moved and laid Martin back. Riggs smiled and laid back on the blanket. Roger moved to get on top of Riggs, but Martin stopped him. Martin moved Roger to where he was laying back on the blanket. Riggs moved and sat on top of him and leaned down. He kissed him with passion and want. Roger placed his hands on Riggs's pant covered legs.

After a while Martin sat up and took off his first shirt that was a button up. Roger looked at him in the fire light and could see that Riggs wanted more then just kissing and making out. Roger moved and took off his shirt and Martin got off of him. They both took their clothes off. Roger pulled Martin back down and onto the blanket. Roger moved Riggs's legs over and moved to push him into him.

"Oh god Rog fuck me." Martin rolled his eyes back and groaned out. Roger smile and slammed into him. Riggs's mouth opened wide and a loud moan came out. Roger was really fucking Riggs this time. He watched as Martin grab at the blanket under him. Roger closed his eyes and listen to Riggs's breathing and moaning. Roger then had an idea. He pulled out of Martin and Martin looked at him.

"No? Why?" He said fast.

"Get on your hands and knees." Riggs smiled big and did as told. Martin moved, and Roger pushed in and pulled him back hard. Riggs moaned a deep moan. Roger was slamming into him now and he was loving it. Martin didn't last long he came hard and Roger came as well. Riggs moaned low as they started to slow down. Roger then pulled out of Riggs slowly. Roger moved and laid down on the blanket on his back. Martin fell and rolled over and looked at Roger.

"Damn, why is it that you can fuck me so well?" Riggs asked. Roger laughed and said.

"I don't know, but I love it." Martin looked over at him and smiled.

"That's funny…so do I." They laughed. They got their clothes on and sat back down and looked out at the moon lit water. Roger looked at the wave that he could see in the moonlight. He looked over at Riggs and saw that he was looking at the fire.

"What is it?' Roger asked him.

"Nothing I was just thinking of my fist time with a guy."

"Oh really." Roger said. He knew that Martin had slept with a guy before. (Chapter 2)

"Yea me and my bubby Jake. He and I were in my room talking and he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back and one thing led to other." He smiled.

"Oh, what happened after." Riggs's smiled fell fast.

"My dad walked in and saw us putting our clothes back on. Jake left and then he beat the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry." Roger said and moved closer to him.

"After my mother killed herself, he changed so much."

"Your mom killed herself." Roger knew about Riggs's mother.

"She had cancer and she couldn't take it and shot herself in the head. I heard the pop and ran in, my dad right behind me. I ran in and saw the…" He didn't finish. Roger hugged him up and kissed his cheek and could taste the salting tear.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Roger said and hugged him with both arms.

"It's okay, I just needed to talk about it." Riggs said, and Roger understood.

"Well I'm here to listen and to help you as much as I can." Roger said this made Martin smile. Riggs looked over at him and closed his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Roger closed his eyes and kissed back.


	5. AA

Chapter 5: AA

Riggs set the empty bottle down. His head was laying on the table. He was seeing double now. He sat up and then stood up and tried to walk to the couch that was in his trailer. He sat down on the couch and then fell over. He looked on the table and saw something that he wanted to use.

-In the Morning-

Martin woke up and looked at the table. He saw a straight razor on it covered with blood. He narrowed his eyes and then felt a pain coming from his wrist. He lifted arm and looked. There on the wrist straight across was a cut. His eyes got wide and he sat up. He looked at the other and the same thing was on it. He looked up and said under his breath.

"Fuck."

-At Roger's House-

Roger woke up and looked over and saw Trish getting her watch. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled and looked over and it fell.

"What is it Baby?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that something is wrong with Riggs."

"Oh Baby, you are just missing him." She smiled and sat on the bed next to him.

After everyone had left Roger was getting his coffee when Riggs walked in through the side door. Roger saw that he had his hangover glasses on. He looked at him with a "really" look. Riggs took off the glasses and looked at him.

"Don't, I know what you are going to say." He said and moved closer to him.

"Okay, I won't." Roger said. He went to wrap his arms around the man that he loved, but Martin stopped him.

"Now you don't want me to hold you?" He asked.

"No, it's not that it's just…well." Riggs took off his jacket and showed his bandaged wrists. Roger walked over and gently touched the bandaged.

"What did you do?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I blacked out. I remember looking at the razor, but that was it." He said kinda fast.

"Rog…I'm scared. If I did this, this time then I could do it next time." He said and looked down at them.

"Martin, I think this is a sign that you should quite drinking all together." Roger told him. Riggs looked at him and knew that he was right.

"Your right." He said in a low voice.

"Look I'll go with you to AA okay." Roger told him and hugged him. Riggs hugged him, and Roger could feel his love shaking with fear. He moved closer to Riggs and hugged him tighter. Martin also hugged him tighter.

-Later After Work-

Martin was looking at the door. Roger was behind him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. Riggs turned around and looked at him. Roger nodded his head. Riggs turned around and opened the door. AA was what Martin thought it was, people setting around telling how drinking ruined their lives. The woman name Margaret looked at Martin. He smiled at her and she said.

"Would you like to share?" Martin looked around the room. Everyone was setting in a circle.

"No, I'm good." He said with a smiled.

"Really?" She asked him. She reached over and touched his left wrist and he yelled out in pain.

"Sounds to me that you are doing great." She said in a smartass way. Riggs narrowed his eyes at her and looked over at Roger and he had a look like please share.

"Okay…Hi I'm Martin and I have a drinking problem. I drank a lot last night and blacked out and cut my wrists, not to bad but still."

"What led you to drink?" Asked Margaret.

"My wife was killed going to deliver our son. They both died and that was just the one of many things." He said.

"Would you like to share about it, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Margaret said to him.

"I will soon, but not now." He said.

"Okay, who would like to share next?" She asked.

-Later After the Meeting-

Margaret walked up to Roger and Martin. She smiled at them and then looked at Riggs. She then turned toward Roger.

"You are Martin's what?" She asked.

"Boyfriend." Roger said, and Riggs looked at him with an odd face.

"You go with him and get all the alcohol out of his place and he may have to stay with you. He will go through withdraws." She said. Riggs looked at her. She was right he would.

-Later that night-

Riggs was laying in the gust bedroom in Roger's home. He was not asleep he was just laying there. He heard a noise and looked over and saw Roger standing in the doorway and closing the door behind him.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

"Nope." He said honestly. Roger moved and sat on the bed and looked down at him. Martin looked at him and sighed.

"I want a drink so bad." He said tapping his finger on his other hand.

"I know, but you can do this." He said and leaned down and kissed him. Riggs moaned in the kiss. Roger ended the kiss and looked at him.


	6. Cop Down

Chapter 6: Cop Down

It had been ten days since Riggs had stopped drinking. He was feeling like shit. He was not himself and that worried him. Roger was right there with him through it all. He had been there when he was vomiting and had a bad fever. Now the problem was that he had hand tremors. He really didn't like that. Mainly if he had to shoot someone. He had a few days ago and missed, luckily Roger was there to shoot the guy.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. He really had no energy at all. He looked up and saw Roger walking toward him with some papers. He sat them down on the desk and looked at him.

"You look bad." He said.

"I feel it." He said and rubbed his head. Just then Avery called them into his office.

"Okay you two, this is your guy." He said and handed a picture to Roger. He looked at it and handed it to Riggs.

"Okay we will bring him in." Riggs said a voice like he didn't want to do this. Avery looked at Roger and he shrugged his shoulders.

Martin was walking out to his truck. Roger was walking a little bit behind him. Riggs stopped at the truck and was about to open it when some kind of light hit Roger in the eye. He looked over and saw the light had came off of a gun scope that was in a truck. He looked to where the bullet would hit at. It was going to hit Riggs in the head.

"Riggs!" Roger yelled and ran over and pushed him out of the way. Martin hit the ground in time to hear the gun go off. He looked up and saw Roger fall to the side.

"ROG!" He yelled. Riggs moved around and saw the guy about to take another shot. He pulled out his gun and shoot the guy in the head. He turned around and looked at Roger. Roger was not moving.

"Oh god Rog."

-At the Hospital-

Roger was in a bed. He had got hit in the shoulder, but it was not a bad hit. He opened his eyes and looked over and show Riggs in the chair. He feet were up on the end table that was beside the bed. He was asleep.

"Riggs." Roger said, and Martin jumped and looked over and saw Roger looking at him.

"Hey Rog your okay." He said and got up and sat on the bed and was about to kiss him when Trish and the kids walked in. Riggs sat back up and looked at them with a smile.

"How you doing Baby?" Trish asked.

"I'm doing good." He said.

"Well I better go and let y'all talk." Martin said and was about to get up, but Roger stopped him and pulled him close. Roger kissed Martin and Martin looked at him and then the others.

"We know." Riana said with a smile. Martin smiled and leaned down and kissed the man again.

-A few Days Later-

Roger was at home and was in bed when Riggs walked in. Roger turned off the TV and looked at the man that he loved.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I came to see you." He said and sat down on the bed.

"Good, how about you kiss it and make it better." Roger smiled. Riggs got what he wanted.

"Nope." Martin said, and Roger's smile fell. Martin moved closer to him.

"But when you are better, we will have a lot of fun." Roger looked at Riggs and saw an evil smile. Roger moved to kiss him but hissed in pain. Riggs looked at his love's shoulder and looked away.

"If I had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened." Martin said with pain in his voice.

"You don't know that." Roger told him. "Could you get my pain pills they are in the bathroom." Roger asked him.

"Yea." Riggs said still in the sad voice. Martin got up and walking to the bathroom and found the pills.

"How many?" He asked.

"Two." Roger said from the bed. Riggs opened the pill bottle and looked in and took out two. He then stopped and looked at them. He took out four more. He put the four in his pocket. He walked out and gave the two to Roger.

-Later that Night with Riggs-

Riggs opened the door to his trailer and shut it. He put his drinks on the table and took out the pain pills. He sat them down next to the whisky bottles. He sat down and looked at them. He then remembered Roger's shoulder. A pain went through his chest. It was his fault that the man had gotten hurt. He closed his eyes and grabbed the pills and took all four of them. He then grabbed the whisky bottle and opened it. He looked at it and then took a drink.

"It is all my fault." He said, and took a lager drink of the whisky.


	7. Relapse

Chapter 7: Relapse

Roger and Riggs walked out of Avery's office they had just finished a case. Roger noticed that Riggs was very happy and easy going and had been for the past few weeks. He walked over to Riggs and sat down on his desk. Riggs was in his chair and looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey" He said.

"You alright?' Roger asked him.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said and got up and leaned in close to Roger.

"I think we should have some fun tonight." He said with wink. Roger smiled and nodded his head.

"Your place or mine?" Roger asked.

"Neither." Riggs said and walked away and nodded his head to have Roger follow him. Roger got up and followed him. They walked until they were alone in a hallway. Riggs leaned in and told Roger.

"How about we go somewhere beside he beach or the bed. Maybe we can do it up against my truck or in the back of it?" Riggs said with a big smile.

"I don't know." Roger said unsure. He looked into Riggs eyes and saw that they looked off. They had a glassily look to them.

"Rog…what do you say, tonight we go somewhere where there are no people and you fuck me hard." Riggs said and moved in closer to him. But he made it look like it was telling him something else. There was a camera there watching them.

"Okay Okay we can do that tonight." Roger said this and made Martin very happy.

"Good." He said and slapped the man on the back and walked away. Roger looked at him and knew something was off about him. Oh, he was going to fuck him hard to get him to go to sleep and then he was going to go through Riggs trailer, and have a look around.

-Later that Night-

Roger pulled up at Riggs's place and got out. Martin was outside and looked at him.

"I thought that we were going somewhere else?" He asked. Roger walked over and grabbed Riggs's hand and pulled him over to the truck. He slammed Riggs's back against the truck and kissed him hard. Martin was shocked at this but quickly warped his arms around his love. They kissed with hunger and want. Roger broke the kiss and said.

"Get your ass in the back of the truck." He said in a deep and almost angry voice. Martin smiled a big smile and moved and got in the back of the truck. Roger moved and got in the back as well. Martin was standing up and so was Roger. Riggs looked at his love and wondered what he was going to do to him now.

"Turn around." He stood there looking at him. Martin smiled and did as told. Roger moved and placed Riggs hands on the top of the truck. He then moved and undone Riggs's pants and pulled them down. Roger took himself out of his pants and slammed into Martin. Martin let out a yell but then moaned. He was loving this take charge Roger. Roger slammed into him and Riggs moaned louder and louder. Roger push Riggs's back down until his stomach and chest was laying on the top of the truck. Well slamming into him, Roger got his handcuff and grabbed Riggs's arms and cuffed him. Martin noticed this and was smiling a huge smile.

"Oh fuck Rog, yes cuff me and then fuck me hard." Martin told him what to do, but Roger didn't like that he was the one in charged not him. He reached down and laid down on top of Riggs and pulled his hair to where he was looking at him.

"Did I tell you that you could talk." He said. Riggs's smile got even bigger.

"No you did not."

"Sir you will can me Sir or Master understand." Now Riggs was really smiling big.

"Yes master." Riggs said with a huge smile.

Roger smiled and let go of Riggs's hair and leaned back up and started to fuck him again. Martin moaned loudly and started push back to meet Roger's thrust. Martin was in heaven right now. This felt so good. He did know if it was just great sex or the fact that he was high, but it felt great.

"Oh fuck Rog I'm about to cum." He moaned out. Roger felt Riggs's walls close around him and heard Martin moan out very deep and loud moan. Roger closed his eyes and came hard into Riggs. They rode out their orgasms and then slowed down. Roger pulled out of Martin and pulled his pants up. He placed himself in his pants and zipped them up. Riggs turned and looked at him and smiled.

"You going to uncuff me?" He asked.

"Nope." Riggs made an odd look.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because you are going to sit here and wait for me to get back."

"Where are you going?" He asked again

"To your trailer." He watched as Riggs's eyes got wide. Martin was about to more when Roger knocked him down and used another pair of handcuffs to cuff him to the truck.

"Why are you going into my trailer?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Because you have been acting odd lately and I want to know why." Roger said and got out of the truck and made his way to the trailer. Martin froze he knew what he going to find.

About ten minutes later Roger walked back and opened the tailgate. He sat down a bottle of whisky and a bottle of painkillers. Martin looked at them and then looked at Roger. Roger had a disappointing look on his face.

"Martin why are you taking these and drinking? You are in AA." He asked/told him. Riggs looked away.

"TELL ME!" Roger yelled at him.

"I don't know." He said with tears in his eyes. Roger got in the back of the truck and let Riggs go. Martin didn't move he just sat there. Roger got down off of the truck and didn't look at him.

"We are done." He said. Riggs looked up at him.

"No No please no." He said and got off of the truck and walked over Roger who was walking to his car. Roger stopped at the car door and looked at Riggs. Martin had new tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Martin, but I can't be with while you are doing this." He said and got in the car and drove away. Riggs dropped to his knees and watched the man that he loved drive away.

-Next Morning-

Roger walked in and looked around. He saw no Riggs. He walked to Avery's office and asked.

"Where is Riggs at?"

"I don't know he came in and gave me a letter to give to you and then he left." Avery said handing the letter to Roger. Roger walked out of the office and down to his car. He got in and shut the door. He looked at the letter in his hand. He opened it and read it.

Rog

I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you and your family. I know now that I was never meant to be happy with anyone. By the time you read this I will be at my trailer about to kill myself. I am not telling you this to stop me, just for you know where to find my body.

Martin Cristian Riggs

I love you

Roger's eyes got wide and he started the car. He drove to Riggs's place and ran into the trailer. There he found Martin setting on the couch and was falling asleep and had been coughing up blood. His breathing was shallow. Riggs hand a gun in his hand but looked like he was not going to use it. He was to out of it. Roger took the gun and called for help.

"Martin?" He said his loves name. Riggs opened his eyes a little and looked at him.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"It was…my fault…that you got hurt." He said in a sleep voice. Roger got up and sat beside him and hugged him.

"I thought you…hated me?" Martin said again.

"No, I love you, I was just disappointed that you relapsed. I should have never broken it off with you." He started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing Riggs said. Roger looked out the window and saw help coming, he only hoped that they were not too late.

-Later-

Roger and Trish were standing in the door way of Riggs's hospital room with Riggs's doctor. They man had just told them that he was in a coma. Roger was shocked and walked over to Martin and grabbed his hand. Trish thanked the doctor and walked over to her husband.

"Roger?" She said his name.

"I did this." He said starting to cry.

"No, Martin did this on his own." She was crying as well.

"If I had not have broken this off and would have helped him, then he would not be here." Roger said knowing it was the truth.

-A Month Later-

Riggs was laying in his bed. He was still in a coma. It was three o'clock now and the nurse knew what that meant. She smiled as she saw Roger walk down the hallway to Riggs's room. Roger came every day and stayed for hours. Roger had been doing this for the whole month. He would come to the hospital and set with Martin.

Roger walked into the room and walked over and kissed Martin on the head like he always did every day. He sat in his usual chair and took Riggs's hand into his and held it. He would set there and pray that Martin would wake up. But on this day Roger was very tried and he laid his head down on the bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He had had an exhausting day. He was almost asleep when.

"Rog?" He heard. His eyes shot open and looked at Martin. Martin was looking at him.

"Hey Martin. You are finally awake." He said with tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean finally awake?" He asked.

"Riggs you have been in a coma for a month now." He told him. Martin's eyes got wide. Then he remembered everything. He looked away and said.

"I thought that you hated me for what I did."

"No, I should have helped you and not have left you." Roger moved to set on the bed. Martin looked at him. He had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He started to cry.

"It's okay, I'm here with you now." Roger said. The nurse was at the doorway, she was going to let them talk before she walked in. She walked in and looked Riggs over and told him that he could go home in a few days.


	8. Help Me Again

Chapter 8: Help Me Again

Roger walked into his home and into the kitchen. He saw Trish standing there she was drinking her coffee. She looked up at Roger as he moved over to her.

"Hey Baby." She said kissing him. He kissed her back.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could take the kids somewhere fun for the next week."

"Why?" She asked him putting her coffee down.

"Well Riggs gets out tomorrow and I was hoping that I could bring him here. The doctor said that just because he was in a coma doesn't mean that he will not go through withdraws." He told her. She nodded her and told him that she would.

-The Next Day-

Martin walked into Roger's home and looked around. Roger was right behind him.

"I don't know about this Rog. I mean I appreciate it but still." He said moving to the kitchen.

"It will be fine, and you will be fine." Roger told him.

"Okay, I just hope that you didn't call Margaret and told her about this. I mean I like the little apple head, but she can be very mean at times." He had stopped before he got to the kitchen as was looking at Roger. He turned around and there was Margaret standing in the kitchen. Riggs looked at Roger and Roger smiled at him.

"What she is your sponsor." He told him and reminded him. Riggs rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Now set down and listen to the apple head." She told him. Martin walked over and sat down at the kitchen island. She walked over to him.

"Relapsing is hard and what you did was stupid, but Roger and I and some of the others are here to help you." She told him. He looked at her when she said others. He looked over and saw some of his "friends" from AA there in the living room. He turned toward Roger.

"Really." He said.

"She said it was a good thing. That they all have went through this at one point." Roger said with a smile. Riggs rolled his eyes but got hit in the back of the head. He looked, and it was Margaret.

"Come on let's do a meeting now." She said, and Martin looked at Roger.

"I will get you for this." He said in a low voice. Roger just smiled at him.

They had a meeting, and everyone shared. It got to Martin. He smiled at them and they looked at him. He rolled his eyes again.

"Hi I'm Martin and I have a problem." He said.

"Okay where to start. Okay a few no a month and a few weeks ago my…boyfriend got hurt. He got hurt because I was not paying any attentions and he got shot." Riggs's voice changed to talking fast to slowing down.

"I felt like it was my fault and I took four of his painkillers and went home and bought me some whisky." Roger looked at him went he said that he had taken some of his pain pills.

"Then I took the pills and drank the whole bottle. Then I liked how it felt, so I started to do it more. Then a guess a month ago. He broken this off with me because of it and I…" He looked down.

"I thought that he hated me so I (clear his throat) thought that it would be best if I died." He said all this, and it made Roger hurt to know that he was the cause of this in a way.

"It was not your fault that he got hurt." Lola told him.

"But it felt like it and still does." He said not looking at her.

The meeting ended, and everyone started to talk. Riggs looked around the room and saw Aylee who was a nurse, Lola who was therapist and Anthony who was a doctor. Riggs moved where he was and went up stairs when no one was looking. Roger saw him leave and followed him. Roger found him in the upstairs bathroom. He was throwing up in the commode. Roger walked over and rubbed his back. Martin throw up again. Margaret who saw both leave walked in.

"How is he doing?" She asked. Roger looked at her and said.

"Not good."

"I hope this is my bottom." He said after throwing up.

"It is if you stop digging." Margaret told him. Riggs looked at her with an angry face.

"Yea or when I stop long enough to beat you with my shovel." He said which made her smile. Roger looked at Riggs and saw that he was smiling too.

The next few hours were hell on Riggs. He had throwing up many times. He had one hell of a headache. He was shaking at times. He felt like shit. They tried to get him to rest but he couldn't. Roger told him that he need to try again to sleep. So now he was up in the master bedroom alone looking at the wall. Everyone tried to help him in their own way and he didn't mind it, but they were getting on his nerves now. So being up here in the room alone was nice.

"Are you done with drinking now?" A voice asked him. His eyes got wide and looked over and saw himself standing there looking at him.

"How?" He asked him.

"Well are you?" He asked again.

"Now why would he stop." He heard another voice and looked over and saw himself again. He looked at himself and he was dressed in black, then he looked over at the other him who was dressed in white.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" He asked looking very confused.

The one in white walked over and sat on the bed. He smiled at him. The other him walked over and sat down on the bed too.

"You can quite and be a better person." The one in white said.

"He is fine the way he is." The one in black said looking at one in white. The one in white looked over and said.

"He needs to get sober and stay sober."

"No, he needs to get loaded to forget about the pain that he is in."

"Okay both of you shut up!" He yelled.

"I don't know what to do, keep getting loaded or not I don't know, Miranda help me!" He yelled to her.

"Okay boys leave." He heard her voice and looked beside the bed and saw her standing there. He looked back over and the other hims were gone.

"Miranda, I don't know what to do?" He asked her. She walked over to the side of the bed that he was at and sat down. She took his hand into hers.

"You need to stop, because she will need you to stop." She said. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"She who is she?" He asked.

"On you next case, she will need you to be strong and sober. She needs you to stay this way for the rest of your life." She told him. He started to cry. She wiped a tear away and smiled at him.

"When does it stop hurting?" He asked her.

"When you wake up." She told him.

Martin opened his eyes and looked over and saw Roger laying beside him asleep. It was dark out. Riggs smiled and moved closer to him. The next morning, he woke up and looked at Roger and smiled. He got up and walked downstairs. He found everyone asleep in the living room but Margaret. She was in the kitchen drinking coffee. He walked over and got him a cup.

"How did you sleep?" She asked him.

"Good." He told her.


	9. Father's Girl

Chapter 9: Father's Girl

CS (Child Services)

It has been a month since Riggs had stopped drinking. He and Roger were on a new case. This was the first case he had been on since the whole trying to kill himself and detoxing thing. He walked up the steps to a very nice looking house. He and Roger walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. There they found other people in the room looking at the crime scene. Martin looked at saw a woman in a chair with a gunshot wound to the head. He stared at her with wide eyes. Roger looked over at him and knew that this was how he had found his own mother.

"The woman's name is Isabel York." Said Avery walking over to them.

"Riggs?" He asked him. Roger motioned for Avery to step aside. Avery and Roger moved to the side and talked low.

"Look, Riggs's mother killed herself and that is probably how she looked when he walked and saw her." Roger told Avery this. Avery looked over at Riggs and he was still staring at her. They both walked over, and Roger placed a hand on Riggs's shoulder and brought him back out of his memory. Riggs looked over at him.

"The thirteen year old girl Anne found her and called for help." Avery finished. Riggs looked at him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She is downstairs in the living room. She will not talk to anyone." His Captain told him. Riggs moved and ran downstairs to the living room. There on the couch was the thirteen year old girl. She had long black hair that stopped at the bend of her knees. She looked over at him. He could see her eyes they were the color of blue ice. He had to admit she kinda looked like a china doll. Riggs walked over to her and sat down on the table. She looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"Hi Anne, my name is Martin Riggs and I am the Cop that well be making sure that you are okay." He told her.

"How?" She asked him.

"Well I will make sure that you are safe and that no one will hurt you." He told her. He put his hand out and she looked at it and then smiled and placed her hand into his. Roger was standing there as well as Avery and Bailey. They could not believe that he got the girl to talk. They got up and walked over to Roger and the other's.

"I'm going to take her to the office okay." He told them.

"I'm sorry, but you can't sir." Said a voice behind Roger and them. They all looked and saw a woman standing there.

"No!" Anne yelled out and took off running upstairs.

"ANNE!" Riggs yelled and went to go after her, but the woman stopped him.

"Sir!"

"Why can't I? I work for the LAPD." Riggs kinda yelled out. Everyone was looking at them.

"She needs to go with me. I am with Child Services and I have to take her to a Foster Home." She said, and Riggs walked up to her and said in a serious voice.

"She is not going to that place. I have been in a home like that and it was hell, and I WILL NOT LET THAT GIRL GO INTO A HOME LIKE THAT!" he yelled out. Everyone looked shocked mainly Roger he didn't know that Riggs had been in Foster Care.

"SHE HAS BEEN IN A HOME LIKE THAT BEFORE!" The woman yelled back. Riggs turned and ran after the girl. The woman went to run after him when Roger stopped her.

"Look I don't know if this helps but he had found his mother dead just like she did. He knows what to do." Roger told her. The woman looked over toward Avery.

"It's true. He is the best one to talk to her."

Riggs ran up to the girl's room and looked around. He heard something in the closet. He walked over and opened it. There was Anne sitting there crying hard. He knelt down and hugged the girl. She hugged him tightly.

"Don't let them take me." She cried.

"I won't let them." Then he remembered what Miranda had told him. He smiled, this was the girl that need him. Roger was standing in the room and heard what Martin had told the girl. After the hugged ended Martin smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How about you tell me what happened?" Riggs asked her.

"I was going to my room when I heard my mom crying. I looked in and saw the gun in her hand. She was looking at the closet that was next to the door. Then I saw the other gun." She told him.

"Wait there was other gun?" He asked her with his eyebrows together.

"Yea, there in the mirror that was on the wall behind her I could see him standing there." She said, and Roger moved over toward them.

"Who is he?" He asked her kneeing down.

"My father." She said a voice that reminded him of Riggs when he was very serious.

"Your father was there with a gun?" Roger said and looked at Riggs. Riggs smiled.

"Why are you smiling." He asked.

"Now she had to stay with me, she is a witness."

"So that means the she can't take me away?" She asked. Martin looked at her and smiled.

"Nope." She smiled and hugged him.

"Okay what was you father doing with a gun?" Roger asked again. The girl leaned back and looked at him.

"He had it pointed to my mom and the other was at the door. I think he wanted me to walk in. I guess to make it look like a murder suicide thing." She said and both Riggs and Roger looked at each other, and then back at her.

"You know what that is?" Roger asked.

"Well yea." Now she did remind him of Riggs. Martin smiled and stood up.

They walked downstairs. When they got to the bottom the Child Services woman walked over. Riggs watched Anne go behind him. He looked from her to the woman.

"Sorry but she is coming with me."

"Riggs, she has to go with the woman." Avery told him.

"No, she don't, she has to come with us until we can get her father behind bars." Said Roger walking down the stairs.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"She is a witness." Riggs said and stared to walk. He had the girl by the hand.

"What" Avery asked confused.

"The girl saw her father forced her mom to kill herself and then he was going to kill her, but she hide." Roger said and moved to the front door.

-Later in Avery's Office-

Riggs was standing as Anne was setting in the chair. Roger had watched Riggs and Anne talk about somethings. They really bounded. It was night now and they were deciding were she was going to stay the night at. The woman from CS was there.

"I think Murtaugh is the best chose." Avery said. Anne looked at him.

"No, I want to stay with Riggs." She said. Martin looked over at her and smiled.

"I don't mind it." He said.

"I don't think so." Said the woman.

"What did I do to piss you off?" Riggs asked her.

"Yea what did he do?" Anne asked her.

"You are a grown man and you want a thirteen year old girl to stay with you." The woman said and looked at him.

"It's not like he is going to rape me." Anne said and stood up and walked over the woman.

"You don't like him because he stood up to you and didn't kiss you ass." She said. The woman looked like she was going to hit her.

"Face it Eleanor, you met your match." She and folded her arms.

"That is it! You are coming with me." She said and grabbed the girl by the arm. Riggs and everyone could see that she was hurting her.

"HEY!" Riggs yelled out.

"Let her go." He said in a strong voice.

"She is coming with me." Martin spoke again. The woman looked at him.

"Fine but she will be checked in the morning." The woman told him, and she walked out. Anne looked at him and smiled. Riggs looked down at her and smiled back.

-Later that night-

Riggs and Anne had eaten their dinner and was not just driving around. Anne looked over at him and them back at the road. She watched as they pulled up to a trailer at the beach. There was no one else around. He put his truck in park and got out. She moved and got out as well. They walked to the trailer and Riggs let her in. She walked in and looked around.

"It's not as nice as you are use to but it will do." Riggs told her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I like it." She smiled. She looked pass him and saw the only picture in the room.

"That must be your wife. How did she pass?" Martin looked at her.

"How did you know that she was…"

"Because you have not made one phone call all day and tonight. Must married men would call and tell their wives that they are going to be late." She said and walked over to him. She leaned down and looked at the picture of Miranda.

"She is very pretty though."

"Yea, I don't want to talk about it." He said and moved from the door.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, but I here if you want to tell me." He had his back to her. He looked up and smiled that is what he had told her. She walked over and sat on the couch. Martin moved and sat down in the floor and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"How are you doing with all of this?" He asked her.

"I'm okay I guess." She said and looked down. He watched as she closed her eyes and started to cry a little. Riggs got up and walked over to her and sat beside her. He hugged her up and she cried hard. He knew the pain that she was feeling.

"She was going to deliver our son when a truck hit her and killed them both." He said, and Anne looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said and wiped the tears from her face.

"What do you do about the pain. I remember you saying that you have live with pain." True he had told her that earlier that day.

"I use to drink all the time. If I did have a drink every hour I would get sick." He said not looking at her.

"But I'm in AA now and I have a boyfriend." He smiled. He turned his head and looked at her.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yea I do. Remember Murtaugh?" He asked her. She nodded her head and then smiled at him.

"I thought there was something between you two." She said.

"We need to get some sleep." He stood up and walked over to the floor and laid down.

"You can have the couch." He said and the remembered his badge and gun. He took them off and laid them next to him. Anne smiled and laid down.

-The Next Morning-

Martin awoke to gun shots. He moved to get his gun and it was gone. He looked up and saw that Anne was gone too. He got up and walked outside and looked around for her. He found her behind the trailer shooting his gun.

"Hey!" He yelled, and she turned around.

"Morning." She said with a smile. Riggs walked up to her and took his gun away from her.

"What are you doing with this?" He asked her.

"I was seeing if I was still a good shot. I have not shot in a while." He looked at her with an odd look.

"What?" He asked.

"Yea, my grandfather showed me how to shoot. I learned how to shoot a gun when I was five." She said with a smile.

"Really." He said.

"Okay, show me what ya got." He said and handed the gun to her. But this time he walked over and got an empty bottle and walked about two hundred yards out and was about to put it on the rock when the bottle broke from the bullet. He looked at her and she was hold the gun like cop do. His jaw dropped but then smiled.

"Not bad kid!" Yelled out.

He saw Roger run around the trailer with he gun drawn. He looked around and saw Riggs walking to him and Anne standing there with Riggs's gun.

"What are you thinking. Letting her shoot, your gun." Roger said which made Martin smile.

"She said that she could shoot a gun, so I wanted to see if she could." He said as he walked over and got another empty bottle.

"That is no reason to give her a gun." Roger looked at him with wide eyes. Riggs through the bottle up and Anne shot it in the air. They both looked at Roger who had his mouth open.

"Now that is impressive." He said and looked at the girl.

"But still." He added.

"How sweet, the lovers are fighting." She said and looked at them both. Riggs laughed, and Roger looked at him and then at her.

"She knows?" He asked

"Yes Rog, she knows." Martin walked over and kissed him.

"Ah cute couple." She said, and that made Riggs laugh again.

-Later-

Riggs, Roger, and Anne were getting out of the car at LAPD. The two men were walking ahead of Anne. Just then a van pulled up and stopped and a man got out and grabbed Anne.

"ANNE!" Riggs yelled and got his gun. The guy that had Anne pulled out a gun and held it up to her head.

"If you want to see the girl again. Then come to the old plastics factory and bring one million in cash. You hear me Mr. Riggs." Man said to Martin. Riggs nodded his head. The guy got into the van and dragged Anne with him.

"No Martin!" She yelled as the van door closed. The van took off.

"Riggs!" Roger yelled at him. Martin looked at him.

"We got to go and tell Avery."

They ran up and told Avery what had just happened. Avery told Bailey to get the money ready that it would be a fall back plan.

"What do you mean a fall back plan?" Riggs yelled out.

"We will get her back." Roger turned and made Riggs look at him.

-Later that night-

Riggs walked in to the factory with a large bag. He had taken the money with out anyone knew it. He stopped about a hundred yards away from the men.

"I take it that is my money in the bag?" Asked a man walking up from behind the men that were in front of Riggs.

"Where is she?" He asked not playing around.

"My daughter is right here." He moved his hand a guy and Anne walked out from behind the van. He pushed her on the ground.

"I mush thank you Mr. Riggs for taking good care of my daughter." He said with a smirk. Riggs looked at him with hate in his eyes. Riggs dropped the money on the ground and kicked it to the middle.

"Here is the money now let her go." Anne's father looked at him with a new smirk on his face.

"Why she is my little girl." Riggs's eyes widen as the man walked up and took the money.

"You said that you would let her go." Riggs looked over at the girl. She was so scared. If this was the girl Miranda had told him about then he had to get her back. Just then SWAT team ran in and the men opened fire and started to shoot. Anne hit the guy in the face that was holding her now. She ran over to Riggs. He moved her a machine that was used for the factory.

"Stay here." He said and grabbed his gun and ran out and started to shoot, but no one saw the guy that was up in the rafters with a sniper rife. Anne looked up and saw the man.

"MARTIN!" She called out his name. He looked up and then the bang was heard by Anne and Roger. They watched in horror as Riggs fall to the ground. His gun slid out of his hand and over to Anne. She grabbed and shot the guy in the rafters. She hit the guy in the head and he fell to the ground taking out some of his own men. Anne looked over and her father pointing a gun at her. She breathed in and took the shot. The bullet hit him in head. After the bullets had stopped firing. Her and Roger ran over to Riggs. He had his eyes closed and was bleeding from his side of his head.

"Martin." Anne called out his name. Roger moved over to her, he knew that his love was gone.

"Anne." He said. She looked at him and so did Roger. Riggs went to move his head but the both stopped him.

"You got shot in the head." Roger told him.

"I know, I can feel it." He said in a weak voice. He looked up and saw Miranda leaning over him.

"You see her don't you?" Anne asked in tears.

"Yes I do." Tears came from Martin's eyes.

"Don't leave me." Anne begged him.

"I'm trying not to." He said not looking at her. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Anne screamed out and Roger cried as he held her. Then Martin started to breath again. Anne and Roger looked at each other and then back at Riggs.

"How is he alive?" Roger asked.

"He got another chance." Anne said and moved to him. She watched as Riggs opened his eyes again and looked at her and smiled.

"Hey your back." She said to him.

-At the Hospital-

Riggs was in the bed with Roger and Anne beside him. They were talking to him. Martin looked at the door as a different woman from CS came in.

"Hi. I am here to take Anne York." She told them.

"No, I don't want to go." She said and stood up.

"Are you her case worker?" Riggs asked the woman and she nodded her head.

"Anne go out with Roger and get something to eat, while I talk to her." He said, and Anne looked at him. He smiled at her. Her and Roger walked out. When they got back the woman was leaving Riggs's room and passed them and smiled at them. They looked at each other and walked into the room.

"I thought that she was taking her?" Roger asked him.

"Nope." Martin said with a smile.

"Why not?" Anne asked him.

"Cause they can't take my girl away." He said. Roger got what he was saying.

"What?" She asked and moved over sat on the bed.

"I am going to be your new father. I'm adopting you." He said with a smile. He watched as the biggest smiled came to her face.

"Really?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yep." He said with a huge smile.


	10. That's My Girl

Chapter 10: That's My Girl

It had been about a few months after Riggs got shot in the head. The bullet had shattered his skull, the doctors had to put a metal plate in to cover pretty much the whole top half of his skull. Roger could not get use to seeing Riggs with short hair. Now Martin and Anne were looking at a house in the same neighborhood as Roger and his family were in. They looked around and then looked at each other and smiled.

"We well take it." Martin said and made Anne smile.

"Okay I will get started on the paperwork." The woman told them and left the room. Anne ran over and hugged Martin. He picked her up as they hugged.

-At Roger's Home-

Roger was in the kitchen getting him some coffee. Trish walked in and walked over and kissed him. The kids made a face as the kissed. They were setting at the island. He smiled at her. Then the bell rang. Trish went to open the front door. Roger heard Martin and Anne. They all walked into the kitchen. Riana in RJ looked up and over toward Riggs and Anne.

"Everyone this Anne, she is going to be my new daughter." Riggs told them.

"Roger why didn't you tell us." Trish said looking at him.

"Cause I wanted it be a surprise." He said.

"Wow you are adopt her." Riana said happy for them both.

"Yea that is cool." Said RJ.

"We just got done looking at a house just up the road." Anne said, Riggs placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A house just down the street huh." Roger said with a smile. Riggs smiled and nodded his head.

The next week was long. Riggs and Anne hoped that they would get the house. They were also waiting for the adoption to go through. Riggs was at work when he got a phone call. Roger watched as he talked on the phone and smiled a huge smile. That meant two things one they got the house or two the adoption went through, and Martin was Anne's new father. Riggs ended the call and moved for Roger to follow him. Roger followed Riggs to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Roger stood there and watched Riggs looked in to make sure no one was in there. He turned and walked up to the man that he loved. Martin wrapped his arms around Roger's neck, as Roger wrapped his arms around Martin's waist.

"Well?" Roger asked.

"We got the house and the adoption with through." Riggs said with a huge smile. Roger leaned in and kissed him. The kiss got heated very quickly.

"I want you so bad right now." Riggs told his lover.

"So do I" Roger moaned into Riggs's ear.

"Take me here." Martin moaned into Roger's.

"No not here." Roger said, and Riggs looked at him. Roger looked around and said.

"There is a utility closet near the back of the hall and there is a camera above the door looking down the hallway. Riggs smiled and looked at Roger.

"We will have to go one at a time." Roger told him.

"Let's go!" Martin said and walked out of the bathroom.

He walked down the hallway and saw that the camera was under the closet door. He smiled as he got to the closet and walked in with no one seeing him. Roger waited about three minutes and then walked to the closet. Once in the closet Roger started to kiss Riggs with hunger. It had been awhile for both. Riggs broke the kiss.

"God I have missed you." He told him and laid his head to the side to let Roger kiss and lick his neck. Roger stopped as Riggs let out a moan.

"We can't let no one know that we are here." He told him. Riggs nodded he head.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Martin smiled at him. Roger moved and got his handkerchief and took it and put it in Riggs's mouth and tied it in the back. He then turned Riggs around and made him put his hands on the wall. Roger moved and pulled Riggs pants down and then took himself out. He pushed himself into this love. Riggs groaned, and his eyes went back into his head. He had missed this feeling.

Roger moved slowly, he knew that drove Riggs crazy. He liked it when Roger was slam into him. Roger then could not take it anymore and started to move faster and faster until he was slamming into him. Now Martin was happy he was getting his fixes. Since he had almost killed himself and getting shot they really not had that mush sex.

"Oh, fuck Riggs." Roger moaned out softly, so no one would hear them. Riggs was moaning and groaning but the gag was work though. Roger felt Martin close around him. He knew that Riggs was coming, and he knew that he was about to as well. They both came hard. They stopped moving and Roger pulled out and Riggs pulled up his pants. He watched has Roger put himself back into his pants. Riggs moved and untied the gag.

"That was so good and I think that we can use the gag again too." He smiled.

Roger walked out of the closet and then a few minutes later Riggs did. They walked to their desks and got back to work. Martin would look up at Roger from time to time. His phone rang, and he picked it up and saw that it was the school. Roger saw an odd look on Riggs face. He watched as he answered it and then ending the call. Martin stood up and so did Roger.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"That was Anne's school, Anne got into a fight." He said and started to walk. Roger was right behind him.

They got to the school and walked in. They walked to the office. Riggs walked up to the main desk.

"I'm here about Anne York." He said and the woman behind the desk point to the small room next the desk. Riggs moved and walked in and looked and saw a boy with a bloody nose setting in the chair. He looked to his right and there was Anne looked up at him with a smile.

"What happed?" He asked.

"Miss York here hit my son." Said the woman behind the desk. Riggs looked at Anne.

"He was calling me orphan Annie." She said. "I told him to stop but he didn't."

"So you hit my son." The principal said in an angry voice.

"Well looks like your kid started it." Riggs told her and looked at the boy. Anne had hit him good too.

"Look young lady, just because your mother is dead, and your father is behind bars, doesn't mean that you can go and hit people." The woman spoke with a mocking tone. Riggs got it and was starting to get angry.

"It does if they start it." Riggs said in a very angry voice.

"Well my son would never say anything like that." She told him with smirk.

"Oh really, go to the type." Anne said, and Riggs and the principal looked at her. Without looking at woman Riggs said.

"Yes, please go to the type." The woman moved and brought up the type. The boy was calling her that and throwing rocks at her. They saw as a rock hit her in the back.

"He hit you with rock?" Riggs asked her.

"Yes he did." Anne said. The principal ended the type and looked at Martin and Anne.

"Fine, but she is expelled for fighting." The woman said. Roger was at the doorway the whole time.

"You can't do that!" Riggs yelled.

"She is until further notice."

"Well it is a good thing that she will not be going to this school here no more." Riggs said looked at Anne.

"Get your stuff." He told her. Anne got everything and cleared out her locker. They walked back to the car and she through her stuff in but did not get in yet. Riggs looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You said that I'm not going to be going to school here no more. Does that mean that we got the house?" She asked. Martin smiled, and she jumped into his arms.

"And the adoption went through." He told her. She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again. They got in the car and drove off.

"Oh Rog, can you to take us to the adoption place? She had to change her name over from York to Riggs." He said and looked back. She smiled a big smile.

"Okay." Roger said with a smile.

"Can I change my first name too?" She asked.

"Yea, but why?" He asked her.

"I don't like it. I never have." She told him.

They got the office and walking in. Anne's case worker walked up to them. She showed them to her desk. She handed the paper over and Riggs singed it. Then she handed it to Anne.

"What is your first name going to be?" Roger asked standing next to them.

"Eira." She said.

"Why Eira?" The woman asked her.

"Because Eira means snow in Dutch and I was born when it was snowing, and it goes great with Riggs." She smiled at her new father.

"Okay. Mr. Riggs and Miss Eira Riggs. You are now a family." Eira stood up and hugged Riggs who was still in the chair.

"Finally, I get to call you Dad." This made Martin smile a big smile.


	11. Ice

Chapter 11: Ice

Roger and Riggs were in Avery's office. Avery had just told them that they had to go to Big Bear Lake that a cop from LAPD was killed there. They were at Roger's home they were Dropping off Eira.

"How long you going to be gone?" She asked her new father.

"A few days." He told her and hugged her.

"Oh, before you go Dad I need my allowance." Riana told Roger. Roger rolled his eyes and gave her twenty dollars. Riggs looked at Eira and got out is wallet.

"Hey ya go." He said and gave her a hundred.

"Riggs." Roger said looked at him.

"What just in case she needs something." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well you two better go, it is a long drive up there." Trish said walking up to Roger and kissing him.

"Love you." She told him.

"Love you too. Really a hundred." He said and walked off. Riggs shook his head and smiled. He hugged Eira and leaned down and kissed her on top of the head.

"Love you." She told him.

"Love you too Snow." He called her by her nickname that he had given her. He walked to the car and he and Roger drove away.

About three hours later they got to the cabin that they were going to be stay in. There was snow everywhere and it was pretty cold. They walked to the bedroom and looked around the place was old but nice.

Riggs fell on the bed and looked at Roger. Roger smiled and moved onto the bed. Martin moved to where he was more on the bed. Roger moved on top of him and kissed him. Riggs moved his hands to Roger's shoulders and took off his open jacket. Roger sat up and took it off, he also took off his shirt. Riggs moved and did the same. Roger laid back down and their hot bodies touched each other. They kissed until Roger moved to Martin's neck. Martin closed his eyes and let Roger do what he wanted to him.

"Rog, I can't take much more." Martin moaned out.

"You don't have to wait." Roger said and moved and started to take his pants of as well as his boxers. Riggs moved and did the same. Roger laid back down once Riggs was down and had moved his legs apart. Roger moved and placed himself into him.

"Oh fuck Rog." Martin groaned out. Roger slammed into him and Riggs moaned out loudly. He was glad that no one there around. Roger grunted has he fucked Martin. Martin was screaming out for more.

"OH GOD YES!" He screamed out. Roger pulled out of Martin and rolled him over. He made him get on his hands and knees. He placed himself back into his love and started to thrust. Soon Riggs could not hold himself up with his arms, he moved and got a pillow and placed it under his chin. He bit down on it.

"Oh fuck Rog." He moaned out as he was still biting the pillow.

"Oh fuck you like this don't you?' Roger asked as he thrusted harder into him.

"Oh god yesss." Martin moaned out.

Roger felt Riggs's walls start to closer around him and he knew what that meant. Martin was reaching his climaxes. Roger was not far for him. They both came hard. Roger slowed down and pulled out of Riggs. Riggs smiled and laid the rest of himself down onto the bed. Roger moved and laid next to him. Martin looked over at him and smiled.

"That was just like all the other times, amazing." He said to his love.

"Yes it was." Roger said looking at him. They moved under the covers and went to sleep.

-Morning-

Martin and Roger were in the kitchen of the cabin. They had ate their breakfast and was about to leave to look for clues to what happen to the dead cop. Roger moved behind Riggs and hugged him. Martin smiled and leaned back.

"You know I was thinking next time, I blindfold you," Roger told him. Martin's eyes got wide and he moved from the hug.

"No, no blindfolds." He said in a scared voice.

"Oh yea because of what your cousin did to you." Roger's eyes got wide. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"How do you know that?" Martin asked and moved closer to him.

"Well I might…have…put you…under awhile back." Roger told him slowly.

"WHAT!" Riggs yelled.

"WHEN?" He asked/yelled at him.

"When you went to see the hypnotist and I became your handler." Roger said

"Why would you do that to me?" He asked again.

"Cause I could see that you might have been in love with me and I wanted to know." Roger said waiting to hear Riggs blow up.

"So you put me under and you asked me questions. Like what Rog?" He asked.

"Like (he closed his eyes) what happened after your mother killed herself."

"WHAT!" He yelled out and moved away from him. "What else did I tell you?"

"That your cousin tied you up and raped you and that your dad beat you and raped you. He mostly did that cause you were dating Jake." Riggs was shocked at what Roger was telling him. He looked at the ground and walked passed Roger.

"Martin wait." Roger moved to follow Riggs who was at the door. He was putting on his coat.

"Come on we got a case to close." Martin said and walked out into the cold and to the cabin that was next to them. Roger sighed and put his heavy coat on. Roger was dressed in heavy clothes to where Martin was dress in light but warm clothes. They were in the cabin that the cop had stayed in. They found clues that led them to the frozen lake. They walked out onto the lake. Roger was hearing something.

"What was he doing out here?" Roger asked. "Do you hear that." He added.

"Maybe the man that he loved but him under and made him come out here." Riggs said in a smartass voice.

"Look I'm sorry that I did that, but I knew that you would never tell me things like that."

"Yea and there is a reason and one more thing I would have told you sooner or later." Riggs said and turned and looked at Roger.

"What is that?" Roger asked again hearing that popping noise. Riggs looked and said.

"Rog you are on thin ice." He said and held out his hand.

"You know I don't know why I'm with you." Just then the ice gave out from under Roger's feet and he fell through the ice.

"ROG!" Riggs ran over and jumped into the icy water. He found Roger quickly, he grabbed him and pulled him up. The shock of the freezing water had made Roger pass out. Riggs pulled him up on the thick ice, he almost passed out himself. He shook his head and moved and picked Roger up military style.

He carried him to their cabin. He opened the door and carried Roger over to the fireplace and sat him down. He then got up and got the blankets that were on the bed sat them on the floor. He had to get the wet clothes off of Roger. Once they were off he but the blankets on him. He then moved and made a fire. Once the fire was made him got up. He could feel that the rest of the cabin was very cold.

-Later-

Roger woke up and he was very warm a little to warm. He looked and saw that his clothes were near the fire nice and dry and warm. He moved and got them one. Once dressed he turned around and saw Martin on the floor. He was on his side facing toward the door. Roger ran over to him. He moved to touch him, but his clothes made a crackling noise. Roger moved and looked and cold see that his lips were blueish. He was cold to the touch. Roger noticed that he was breathing was shallow, and he had a weak pulse and he was very pale.

Roger moved and got his phone. He was glad that they had left them in the cabin and were not with them. He called for help and then tried to get Martin to wake up and talk, but he could not wake him. Then he wished that he had not had fought with him. He looked at the fire and moved Riggs to the fire. He moved and got the blankets and covered him up. He then looked at him. Help came, and they load Riggs up.

-At the Hospital-

Martin woke up and looked over and saw Roger setting there. He smiled at him.

"Your okay." He said, and Roger looked at him.

"Yea, and I'm sorry about putting you under." Martin looked at him.

"It's okay," He smiled. Roger moved and sat on the bed. He took Riggs's hand into his.

"I know why I'm with you." He told him.

"Why?"

"Because you were going to let yourself freeze but you made sure that I was okay first." Riggs smiled.

"Martin?" Roger asked.

"Yea." Martin looked at him.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Riggs looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? Did you talk to Trish about this?" He asked.

"Yea and she said that it was okay…So it that a no."

"No, it's a yes." Riggs smiled, and Roger leaned down and kissed him.

"Cool now I will have two Dads." Eira said from the doorway. Riggs laughed.


	12. Like Her Daddy

Chapter 12: Like Her Daddy

Roger and Martin were setting at the table in Riggs's new home looking at wedding books. Everyone was over there to eat dinner. Riggs was looking at a three-piece suit that was all black. He handed the book over to Roger who liked it. They were planning their wedding. They had planned pretty much everything. They only had a few things to get. Trish walked over to them and looked at the wedding books.

"We almost got everything." Roger said and looked at his wife.

"You know that we will have to get a bigger house." Trish told her husband.

"Really why?" He asked her.

"Don't you want to live with Martin and your new daughter?" She asked him.

"Yea Rog, Don't you?" Martin asked with his chin in his hand.

"Well yea, course I want to." He said and looked at Martin.

Everyone ate and left, Roger told Trish that he was staying the night. She smiled and kissed him. Roger shut the door and walked over to Martin and kissed him. Eira made a face and then walked to her room. Riggs wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. Roger wrapped his arms around Riggs's waist and pulled him close. The kissed was full of passion. The kissed broke and the looked at each other with a smile.

"If you two are done then are you going to come in give me a kiss goodnight?" Eira asked for the hallway. Martin looked over and smiled at her.

"Be right there." He said and moved out of the hug. Martin moved to the hallway. Roger followed him. Roger walked to Eira's room and saw Eira in bed. Riggs was setting on the side of the bed. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, love you very much." He told her.

"Night, love you too Papa." She kissed him on the cheek. Martin got up and turned off the light and walked over to the door.

"Night Dad." She called out to Roger.

"Night." He said and moved to let Riggs pass by. Riggs closed the door a little.

He and Roger walked into the kitchen and started on the dishes. Roger could still see a smile on Riggs face. Roger walked over and stood next to him. Riggs looked over at him and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You really do love her don't you." Martin smiled.

"Yea I do." He said with a huge smile that reach his eyes.

"Oh, I got to give you something." Roger told Riggs and moved to his bag that he had brought with him. Martin looked at him and sat the towel that he was holding down. He walked over to the table and was about to get some glasses, but Roger stopped him. Roger took Riggs's hand into his and put a ring on his finger. Martin looked at his right hand.

"What is this?" He asked looking at the two-birch white gold channel set men's ring with one diamond in it.

"Now you are my fiancée." Roger told him. Riggs looked at it and smiled.

"Rog it's supposed to go on my left hand." He told him.

"Yes, but I thought that you would want to keep yours and Miranda's ring on that hand. Just like I'm going to keep mine and Trish's on my left." Roger told him. Riggs nodded his and agreed.

They finished cleaning up and then went to bed. They got in bed and laid next to each other. Roger played with Riggs now somewhat long hair. Martin loved it when he would do this. It always put him to sleep. Roger smiled when he heard Riggs breath in deep and out. He knew that he was asleep. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-Morning-

Martin woke up at the sound of the alarm on his phone telling him that it was time to get up. He got up and looked at Roger and smiled. He walked into Eira's room and woke her up for school. She got up and he went into the kitchen to fix her lunch and him something to eat. Roger walked out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen island and sat down. Eira came out dressed for school. She ate the food that Riggs had fixed for her. Then she heard Riana outside beeping the horn. She ran over and kissed Martin on the cheek and he kissed her on the forehead. Roger was not expecting for her to run over and kiss him on the cheek and ran out.

-Later-

Riggs and Roger were feeling pretty good about themselves. They had brought in some drugs that were in the back of a sports car. They were at Riggs's deck when Roger's phone went off. He looked at it and then at Riggs.

"It's Riana she is calling me on video chat." He said and hit the talk symbol and a man showed up.

"Hello Mr. Murtaugh and Mr. Riggs." Riggs heard his name and walked over to where they could see him.

"Who are and what are you doing with my daughter's phone?" Roger asked.

"Oh, she let me borrow it for a bite." He said smiling. The man showed both of them their daughters. They were tied to each other and were on the ground. Both of their eyes got wide.

"Now you have something that we want. The drugs you took today belong to me, and if you two want to see your daughters alive again. You will bring the bag to the warehouse that you took it from." The man said.

"You better do it before nine tonight or they will die, but first me and my boys with have some fun with them." The guy ended the call. Roger and Martin looked at each other. They had no choice but to take the drugs to the men to get Eira and Riana back.

-At Eight O'clock-

They walked into the warehouse that had sports cars all in it but there was a huge opening in the middle of the warehouse. Roger had the bag drugs in his hand. He and Riggs were walking side by side. They looked around and didn't see the girls.

"Where are they?" Roger asked. The man moved and showed the girls in the back of one of the sports cars that was running. There was a guy in the drives seat.

"Get them out of there and we will give the drugs to you!" Roger yelled.

"You give me the drugs and I will let them out." The man said. Riggs looked over at Roger. Roger held out his arm and a guy with a gun walked over and took it from him. The guy walked over to his boss and handed it to him. The man opened the bag and looked in and saw the drugs. He looked over to one of his men and nodded his head.

The driver got out and let them out on the same side. The girls were not tied now. Roger looked at his daughter and smiled. Riggs looked at his daughter and did the same.

"Wait this is not the cocaine! It's powered sugar." The man yelled, and the men started to shoot at Mating and Roger who moved to one of the sports cars and got out their guns and started to fire. Riggs looked over at Roger.

"Really, you couldn't give them the real stuff."

"I am still a cop." Roger said, and Riggs rolled his eyes.

"Put the girls back into the car!" The man yelled out to the driver. The driver grabbed Riana and Eira grabbed her knife that was in her boot. She thrusted upward and cut the drivers throat at the jugular and the man fell to the ground holding his neck. She reached down and grabbed his gun. She pushed Riana to the drives seat of the car.

Soon most of the men were dead, but there were some that was still alive. Riggs had gotten his gun knocked out of his hand and now was fighting hand to hand. Roger was now doing the same. He hit guy that he was fight and saw one take off running. Roger ran after him.

"Eira what are we going to do?" Riana asked her as a bullet hit the car. Eira looked and there were only three men left. They one that Roger was running after, the one that her father was fighting, and the men's boss who was about to shoot Riana in the head.

"Get down!" Eira yelled and Riana did and Eira shot the boss. She leaned in and told Riana what to do next. Riana did what she was told to do. Eira made her way to her father who down on the ground getting choked. She raised the gun and shot him in the head. Riggs looked over and saw his girl and smiled a big smile.

"That's my girl." He said and got up.

Roger was outside down on the ground. The man was standing over him. The man got his gun and held it up.

"You know, I was going to fun with your girl tonight." He said and Roger's blood boiled with anger. Just then a sports car hit the guy and he went flying across the ground. Roger looked up and it was Riana in the drives seat.

"Huh I thought the airbags would go off." She told herself. Roger got up and walked over to the car and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Eira told me to hit the guy." She told him.

"Yep she is Riggs's daughter alright." He said to himself and Riana.

-Later-

They all were in Avery's office as well as Doctor Cahill. Avery was pissed off at all of them but the doctor. He looked at the two men that were standing behind the chairs that the girls were setting in. He looked down at the girls.

"Do you have any idea what I have to do now?" He asked. Riggs and Roger looked at each other.

"I don't know thank us, the girls." Riggs said, and Roger agreed with him.

"No, I have to take your daughter in cause she killed someone." He pointed at Eira.

"What!" Riggs said getting angry.

"She saved my life!" He yelled out and pointed his finger at Avery. Doctor Cahill saw a ring with a diamond on it on the same hand that he had up. Then she heard Roger's phone go off and looked at it. It had a picture of Riggs as the background. He eyes got wide.

"SHE KILLED SOMEONE!" Avery yelled and stood up.

"I SAVED MY FATHER!" She yelled at him and stood up. He looked at her.

"She is just as crazy as you are." Avery said that to Riggs. Martin was getting mad now. Roger could see this and move over and grabbed his arm and Riggs looked at him and then calmed down. Cahill was shocked at this.

"She saved her father's life Avery." Cahill said and they all looked at her.

"But…"

"No, she saved him and told Riana what to do to save her own father." She added. Avery sat down and looked at the girl.

"Fine, I will let it go this time." He said.

"Good…now how long have you two been engaged?" She asked Riggs and Roger.

"What?" Avery asked.

"Well Riggs has a new ring on his right hand and Murtaughs phone's background is Riggs's picture." She said knowing that they were together.

"You know, you can be a know it all when you want to be." Riggs said looking at her. "Engaged for a few weeks now." He said with a smile. Avery looked at him and then at Roger who said.

"And we have had been dating for about five months."

"And ten day and 3 weeks." Riggs added. Roger looked a Martin and smiled. Riggs smiled back.

"You keep it from me that long?" Avery said.

"Yea we did." Riggs said looking over at Roger.

"Okay all of you get out." Avery said still in shock. Everyone left the office to go home.

"Riggs?" Doctor Cahill called out his name. He turned around and walked over to her.

"I want to talk to you tomorrow." She said, and he nodded his head.

-Next Day-

Martin was setting on the couch that was in Doctor Cahill's office. She was setting in her chair. He looked at her and smiled.

"We have not talked in a while have we?" She asked him.

"Nope, Had no need." He told her.

"Are you happy with Murtaugh?" She asked.

"I would not be marrying him if I wasn't." He said with a smile and looked at his new ring.

"Riggs?" He looked at her.

"Why did you adopt Eira?" She asked him.

"Because Miranda told me that Eira needed me, and I needed her. That we could heal together." He told her.

"Really, when did she tell you this?"

"I when I was going through detox and again when I was laying there on the floor with a bullet in my head. Then she talked to me while I was in recovery that night." He said the truth.

"So, you adopted a girl because your dead wife told you to?" She asked him.

"Yes…and I…didn't want her to end up like me." Riggs told her and looked away.

"Like you?"

"Yea…always in pain, but now I don't feel the pain. I felt a little bite of it when me and Rog first got together. Then it went away when I decided to adopt Eira." He told her.

"Is that a terrible thing?" He asked wanting to know.

"No, it's a good thing. That means that you are healing." She said with a smile. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Good." He said still smiling.


	13. Wedded Bliss

Chapter 13: Wedded Bliss

{Thank You Cat }

Roger was in his suit about to get married to the man that he loved. He was looking at himself in the mirror. Trish walked over to him. He smiled and looked at her. Down the hallway at the Perch was Martin in his is room. He was wearing the same kind of suit as Roger, but he had a white rose and Roger had a red one. He looked at himself in the mirror. Trish walked in and saw Martin with a scared look on his face.

"You alright Martin?" She asked him. He looked at her in the mirror and then looked at himself again.

"I don't know." He said and then walked over to the bed and sat down. Trish walked over to him. She sat down beside him. He was looking at his ring that Roger had given him.

"I…I don't know if I should do this." He said and got up.

"Why don't you think that you shouldn't?" Asked Doctor Cahill. They looked over and she was at the door. Trish got up and left the room. Cahill walked over to Riggs.

"I don't know." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Because you don't love him?" She asked.

"No I do love him." He said fast.

"I just don't know why he wants to marry me?" He asked. "I don't know why but I don't want to do this. I mean that I love him but…"

"You are scared of losing him like you did your wife." She stated. Martin closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"That will not happen." She told him.

"You don't know that." He turned toward her.

"Then call the wedding off." She told him.

"No." He said and put his hands up to his head.

"I don't know what to do?" He said walked to the bed and sat down. His head was still in his hands. His breathing began to quicken.

"Riggs you are having a panic attack." She told him. She looked at his eyes and they were wide, and he was staring at the ground. She started to panic.

"You want me to get Murtaugh?" She asked him. He said nothing. She heard someone walk in, she looked up and saw Eira. She walked over to him and took his one of his hands into hers.

"Papa…calm down." She told him and rubbed his hand. He didn't move but his breathing went back to normal.

"Papa, you will not lose him or me." She told him, and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"I just fear it." He said.

"Everyone fears that they are going to lose the ones that they love." She told him. He smiled at her.

"Let's get you married and get me another Papa." She told him and stood up. Cahill could not believe that this girl helped him where she couldn't. Maybe Riggs was right she was sent to him for a reason. She smiled at the thought.

Roger and Martin walked down the aisle together. The aisle runner was a white with a red R in the M in the middle of it. On the sides were small logs with candles in glass holder on them. They got to the altar the was a black metal gazebo. On each side of them were their daughters and RJ on Roger's side. Riana and Eira were dressed in a long red dress with a white sash around their waist. They had a bouquet that were made up of red and white roses with diamonds here and there in it. A woman walked up to them and started to speak. It got to their vows, Roger went first.

"Martin, when we met I thought that you were crazy. But I love that craziness now. I will never leave, I will always love you no matter what you do. I love you and always will." He ended. Martin smiled and looked at the woman. She nodded her head at him, he started to talk.

"Roger after my wife died I didn't think that I would love someone again, but you showed me that I could. You helped me heal and be a better person. You have calmed me down when it is needed. I glad that I met you. I love you." He finished. Roger smiled at him with tears in his eyes. A lot of them were crying after that.

The woman pronouns them married, and the kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered. They turned and walked down the aisle together. While the wedding party was taking pictures, everyone was looking around. They were at the Perch. You could see the all of LA. Some looked at the cake it was white with red sashes on the bottom of the five tiered cake. There were red and white roses here and there with diamonds on them. The topper was a R and M in crystals monograms. The tables were set with white tablecloth with a red runner. In the middle were red and white roses.

Roger and Martin were at their table. Roger noticed that Martin was quiet. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Riggs looked at him.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"Just glad that I have you in my life." He smiled and kissed him. Roger could tell that there was something else, but he was not going to push it. Some of the people from AA walked up to them and started to talk to them.

It was time for them to leave and a black Road Royce came up to pick them up. They got inside and it drove off. Everyone watched them leave and the went back inside. Cahill walked over to Eira.

"How did you get him to calm down?" She asked her.

"Easy, I didn't panic and reinsured him that he could not lose us. That he never will." She smiled at her.

-Hours Later-

Roger and Martin walked into hotel room and sat their stuff down. Martin looked over at Roger and smiled. Roger walked over to him and kissed him. Soon their clothes were on the floor. They laid in bed kissing and touching each other. Martin rolled them over and started to kiss down Roger's chest and body. He then took him into his mouth and began to suck hard. Roger put his hand on the back of Riggs head. Martin moved his head back and forth.

Roger pulled on Martin's hair to get him to stop. Martin stopped and moved back up his loves body. He kissed him again. Roger rolled them over and, took Martin's hand and held them over his head. With one hand he pushed into Martin which made him moan out Roger's nickname.

"Oh fuck Rog." He moaned out. Roger moved more into him until he could not go any farther. He looked at Riggs and his eyes had rolled back. Roger began to slam into him. He still was watching Martin. His mouth opened and a loud moan came out. A smile came to his lips and that made Roger smile as well.

"Oh fuck yesss." He moaned out and pushed himself down to meet Roger's thrust. Doing this made Roger hit Martin's prostate. Now Riggs was really moaning out. Roger started to move faster and faster.

"Oh fuck." Riggs said in between thrusts. Roger came hard into Martin.

"No more." He begged as Roger pulled out.

"Oh you are getting more." Roger told him. Martin smiled and wondered what Roger was going to do to him.

Martin was rolled over and was put on his hands and knees. Roger moved and slammed back into him. Riggs moaned loudly and hanged his head down. Roger was hitting his prostate again. Martin was in heaven. Roger could feel his love close around him.

"ROG!" Martin screamed out as he came hard. Roger pulled out and laid next Martin. Riggs moved and laid next to his new husband.

They had a lot of fun in Africa. They went on safari and saw all kinds of animals. They had some much fun both in and out of bed.


	14. Leather Jacket

Chapter 14: Leather Jacket

It has been three months since Roger and Martin had gotten married. They all bought a new house, and the whole family was living in it. The girls had their own rooms and RJ had his. Martin was happy that they were all together.

It had been a long day and Martin got home. He walked into the living room and sat down. It was nice and quiet until heard a chirping noise. He lifted his head and listened heard it again.

"Damn cricket." He said to himself.

Roger walked in and found Riggs in the floor looking for something. He could help smile and laugh a little. Martin heard the laughing and looked over.

"What are you doing?' He asked his new husband.

"We have a cricket…and I am trying to find the damn thing." He said as the cricket chirped again. He moved over looked for it. He looked up at Roger.

"Will you help me?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm on team cricket." Roger said and walked off. Martin rolled his eyes. It chirped again.

"Damn it where are you, you bastard." He said to himself and moved in the floor.

Finally, he gave up. He walked into the bedroom and found Roger putting on his jacket. Riggs pointed his finger and said.

"Where you going?"

"You have a AA meeting tonight." He reminded him.

"Oh yeah I do." Martin moved and got his jacket and put it on. They left to go to the meeting. They walked into the meeting. Roger kinda liked going to these things he could talk about things that were bothering him, and they would help. They all sat down in the circle and started. It got to Margaret and she talked about a woman that she knew that was sober for 52 years relapsed.

After the meeting they were at the table getting coffee and eating snacks. Martin was talking to Margaret and Roger was talking to Aylee, Lola, Anthony, and Edward. Martin saw someone walk in. He looked at the guy and Margaret saw his eyes get wide.

"Martin you alright?" She asked him.

"Oh he is hot." Said Aylee.

"Oh god." Martin said sat down his coffee. Roger looked at him as he put on his jacket.

"Martin?" He said his name.

"Let's go." Martin moved to walk out but Roger grabbed his arm. Riggs looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now Roger." He said and that through everyone. He had and always called Roger Rog. They walked out. The car ride was quiet. Roger tried to get him to talk but he wouldn't. They got to the house and walked in, Martin walked into the kitchen. Roger notice that their friends from AA had followed them. Riggs walked out and saw them there. He rolled his eyes and sat down. They all sat down in the living room.

"Ok now how do you know that man?" Margaret asked him.

"Four weeks after Miranda died, I wanted to get really drunk and I went to this party. He showed up and had a bottle of Tequila and some blow. He did some lines and I drank the Tequila in under four minutes." They all looked at him, mainly Roger.

"I got so messed up that I fell back onto the bed and he got on top of me." He didn't finish.

"That son of a bitch." Lola said out loud.

"He raped me." He said and looked down.

"It was not your fault." Margaret told him.

"But if I had not have been drinking then that wouldn't happened." He told her.

"You don't know that." Roger placed his hand on Martin's.

-Next Day-

Roger left to got to work. Martin had called in and was not up to it. When Roger left Riggs was trying to find the cricket. He smiled and left. After an hour of being gone he was now at the office. He was setting there looking at his ring. He got up and walked to Avery's office and told him that he had to go home. In total he had been gone for about three hours. He walked through the door and found the place all tore up. It looked like someone had robbed them. He walked into the living room and saw Martin setting in the middle of the room with his legs up and arm folded on his legs and head down.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He asked Martin lifted his head up and tears were in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"I couldn't find the cricket." He said. Roger knew that it was about the guy in the leather jacket. He moved to hold him, but Riggs moved away.

"No, no don't touch me." He told him. Roger sat down beside him.

After Roger put the house back together, he went up to check on Riggs who was in bed. He walked in and saw him laying there looking at the wall. He wanted to help him but how? He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Tell me how to help you?" He asked him.

"I don't know that you can." He told the truth.

"Lay beside me?" Martin asked him. Roger got up and moved beside him and hugged him up. Riggs rolled over and moved closer to him.

-Later-

Martin was asleep, Roger was downstairs still putting things back. Roger heard the door open and saw Trish and the kids walk in.

"Roger what happened?" She asked him. He told them what had happened to the house and to Martin. He told them not to let Riggs know that he told them. Eira looked upstairs and walked up. Roger saw he leave the room and followed her. She was about to go into the room. Roger stopped her.

"No he needs to be left alone." He told her.

"No he needs us now more than ever." She told him and walked in. She saw Riggs looking at the wall. The same wall that he was looking at earlier. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Papa?" He looked over at her.

"I want to tell you something that happened to me a few months before my mom killed herself." He sat up and looked at her.

"My other father walked into my room and raped me." She told him. Riggs's and Roger's eyes got wide. Roger walked over and sat down beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Martin asked her.

"Because I was scared to talk about it. But now I know that I can tell you anything." She smiled at him. Martin reached over and pulled her into his arms. Roger felt Riggs's hand pull on his shirt. He hugged them both.

After talking about it for a while, Roger and Eira left to let Martin sleep. They walked out into the hallway. Eira stopped at the stairs and looked at her new father.

"I'm sorry that your dad did that to you." Roger said to her.

"Oh he didn't." She said. Roger put his eyebrows together.

"What?" He asked.

"I made it up." She said and went to walk off.

"Why." He stopped her.

"To let him think that he is not alone." She told him. "But one of the guys that took me, and Riana did touch me." She said and walked down the stairs.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I know that it was not my fault and that the bastard that did it get what is coming to him." She said and walked off.


	15. Don't Take My Girl Away

Chapter 15: Don't Take My Girl Away

Roger was in Avery's office, Riggs was very late. He looked at his phone and called him. Riggs and Eira was walking back from a store that they had went into. Martin heard his phone go off and answered it.

"Hey Rog." He said as they walked down the street.

"Where are you at?" He asked.

"Oh, me and Eira are kinda having a little daddy date." He said and looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"A what?" Roger asked.

"You know like day with dad kinda of thing." He said and saw a guy on a bike driving toward them on the road. He looked and saw the gun.

"Call ya back." He said and didn't end the call. Roger could hear what was going on. The drive fired the gun and Riggs grabbed Eira and pushed her up against his truck. The driver drove by and was still shooting at them. Riggs moved and got out his gun and shot at the guy. He hit the guy in the back and he fell off the bike. Roger who heard the shots fired traced Riggs's phone and called for back up for him. The cop car got there as soon as Riggs ran over and cuffed the guy. The other cop took the guy put him in the back of his car and drove off. Riggs walked over and picked up his phone.

"Hey you still there?" He asked and walked around the truck. He was not looking at anything really.

"Yea I am and your welcome."

"Oh yea thanks." He said and looked over at Eira.

"Oh my god." He said in faint voice.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"Rog call for an ambulance."

"Why?" Ran over to her.

"Snow?" Roger heard his new step daughter's nickname and froze.

"Someone call an ambulance to Riggs's location." He yelled out.

"Riggs is she okay?" He asked.

"…." Nothing, the only thing he could hear was Martin telling Eira that it was going to be okay.

Riggs moved and looked at the gunshot wound on his daughter. It was above the heart. She was not panicking but Martin kinda was inside.

"You okay?" He asked her and put his hand up to try to stop the bleeding.

"Yea I think so." She said unsure.

The ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Riggs rode with her. Roger got to the hospital in recorded time. He looked for his husband and daughter. He found Riggs in the waiting room to the surgery. He ran over to him. He could see that Martin was scared, his eyes where huge. He was looking at his hand that had Eira's blood on it. Roger sat down beside him and took his hand.

"She will be alright." He told him, and Martin looked at him.

"I hope so."

About a two hours later the doctor came out and told them that she was going to be okay. Martin was happy to hear that. The doctor led them to her room. They looked in and saw her in bed, she was pale. Roger went to walk in but noticed that Riggs was not moving.

"Martin?"

"I…I don't know if I can keep it together or not." He stated to him.

"It's okay to cry just not a lot, it will scare her." Roger told him and took his hand and led him into the room. Martin walked over and started to cry a little. His girl had gotten hurt. He sat on the bed and looked at her. She opened her icy blue eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"Papa." She said his name.

"Hey sweetheart." He said and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

-An hour later-

Roger and Riggs were still in Eira's hospital room. They were telling Roger what happened when a woman ran in. She ran over to Eira and hugged her. She could she that the girls arm was in a sling. She looked over toward Roger and Martin. Roger noticed a cat pin on her red shirt.

"What happened to my niece?" She asked.

"It is okay Aunt Kate." Eira said to her. The woman looked at her.

"No, you got shot." She said and looked at Martin.

"You…this is your fault." She told him in an angry voice.

"No it is not." Eira kinda yelled at her.

"Yes he is a cop and some people know that and wants to kill him. He is putting you in danger every time he is around you." The woman's words hit Riggs hard.

"I am taking her home with me." Kate said and looked at Martin.

"What? No." He told her and stood up.

"Yes, I am family by blood and you are not!" She yelled at him.

"How?" Roger asked "She was adopted by the Yorks." He added.

"Yes and no." Eira said.

"My mother and father put me up for adoption but then after a few years they found me and took me as their daughter again." She explained.

"That's right and I have more say then you do Mr. Riggs." She told him.

It came time for Eira to be released, and Kate took her. Riggs tried to find some way to stop her. But she would always tell him that he was not he really family. Eira kissed him goodbye for now and left. Martin's heart broke to see her leave him.

Roger drove Riggs to his truck. Roger had asked if he was sure he wanted to drive, and he told him that he was fine. Roger watched Martin get into his truck and drive away. Roger knew that Riggs was going to do something. Roger went home and waited on Martin to get there. It was getting late. He was afraid that the man might drink again.

Martin drove around for hours, not really going anywhere. He drove to a store and walked in and got a bottle. He paid for it and got into his truck. He opened the bottle of whisky and was about to take a drink when the image of Eira came to his mind. He put the bottle down and called his sponsor up. He asked her to meet him at the restaurant that they always went to after meetings.

Martin walked in and saw Margaret at a table. He walked over to her and sat down. She looked at him with worried eyes. Riggs sat there few a bit and said nothing. She took his hand into hers.

"I almost drank tonight." He told her.

"Why, what happened?" She asked him.

"Eira's aunt took her from me." He said with no emotion, he just stared at the table.

"She said that I was not her really family and that I was always putting her in danger when I am around her." He told her with tears coming to his eyes.

"First of all, you are that girls father, not by blood but legally and second she had no right to take her from you. She can't do that, she has no right. If you ask me there is something going on there." She told him, and he looked at her. She was right, there was.

Roger was setting in the living room, it was midnight now. He was very worried. He heard someone come in, he looked to see who it was. It was Martin and he looked sober too.

"Where have you been?" He asked him.

"With Margaret, she made me realizes that Kate just can't take Eira. There is something going on there." He told him. Roger knew that this was going to be a long night.

Riggs and Roger went to the LAPD. They took the guy that shoot at Martin and Eira in to ask him some questions.

"Who were you shooting at?" Riggs asked him. "At me?" He asked again.

"No at the girl." The man said.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"This woman in a red shirt with a pin on it, told me that she would give me a lot of money if I killed the kid."

"The pin on the shirt, was it a cat?" Roger asked.

"Yes it was." The man told them. Martin and Roger walked out, and a guard took the guy back to his cell. Martin stopped and looked at Roger.

"Why kill Eira?" He asked him. Just then Bailey walked up to them.

"Because if the kid dies or gets kill all the money will go to her." She told them. Riggs and Roger's eyes widen.

They walked down the hallway of the apartment building that Eira's aunt lived in. They got to the door and Riggs kicked it down. Roger thought that it was unnecessary, but this was Riggs we are talking about. They walked in with their guns drawn. They walked into the living room. They saw Eira setting on the couch. Kate was standing there with a gun to the girl's head.

"Well I wondered when you would get here." She said to them.

"Put the guns down." She told them. They looked at her and did what she asked. She looked at Eira and then looked at Riggs. Eira knew what she was going to do and screamed out as she pointed the gun at Martin and shot him in the head. Roger and Eira watched again in horror has he fell to the ground. But he quickly got his gun and shoot Kate in the chest. She fell to the ground. Roger looked at him.

"Metal plate remember." He told him with a smile. Eira got up and ran over to him and hugged him. He pulled away from the hug and looked at her.

"Bailey said that your aunt was going to kill you for the money." He stated. "What money?" He asked.

"When but of my parents died all the money goes to me." She said with a smile.

"How much?" Roger asked.

"About fifty grand." She smiled again.

"What? How did…" Riggs didn't finish.

"My dad was a good business man." She said. "But a bad father." She added.

-Later that night-

Riggs covered up Eira and kissed her goodnight. She could see that what her aunt had said to him, had gotten to him.

"Papa." She said.

"Yes." He turned around to look at her.

"No matter what my family says, you are and always will be my Papa." She smiled and laid down in bed and closed her eyes. Martin smiled at his daughter.


	16. Nightmares

Chapter 16: Nightmares

-Night time-

Martin was in bed. He was moving in his sleep and Roger as well as Trish noticed it. It scared them when he shot up in bed. He looked over and they were looking at him. He smiled at them.

"Sorry about that." He said and laid back down on his back.

"Do you want to tell me what you are dreaming of?" Roger asked him.

"Nope." He said. They all went back to sleep. Martin awoke again with a jerk. He looked over and Roger and Trish were asleep. He got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"It happened a long time ago." He told himself.

-Morning-

Roger woke up and looked over at Trish and the over at…nothing. He sat up and looked around. He saw now singe of Martin. He got up and walked out of the room. He walked into Eira's bedroom and she was asleep, but no Riggs. He then walked to the gust room and found him on the bed. His arms were jerking, and his eyes were moving under the lids. He was kept saying "no don't". Roger walked over and gently shook him. Martin woke up with a jerk again. He looked at Roger.

"Tell me what you are dreaming about." Roger told him. Riggs sighed and laid back down.

"When my dad was beating me and raping me." He said and looked away. Roger leaned over and kissed him.

"No one will do that to you again." He told him. Martin had a feeling that it was going to happen again.

-A few days later-

Riggs walked up to a hotel room. He and Roger were on a case that some asswhole business man raped a maid that works here. Riggs knock on the door and the man opened it. Martin moved into the room. The man closed the door.

"Would you like a drink." The man asked. Riggs was going to tell him no, but the man handed it to him as walked by him.

"I can't drink alcohol." Riggs told the man.

"It's not, just ice tea. I can't drink either." The man looked at Riggs and took a drink of it.

"Now why did you rape the maid?" He asked.

"It is not raped if they are willing." He told him. Martin to feel odd. He looked at the glass that was in his hand.

"But if you drug them then that is different." He said and sat his drink down. Martin dropped the drink and moved backwards but caught himself.

"You drugged me. Why?" He asked the man that was walking over to him.

"Cause sex with a woman is always willing, but sex with a man is not." Martin's eyes got wide and he turned to move to the door but fell onto his side. The man walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"See I rape men, not women. She had some of my special tea, and the only way to get it out of the system is to fuck." He said with a devilish smile. Martin could not move at all. The man picked him up and put him on the bed. He rolled Riggs over onto his stomach. The man got on top of him and breathed into his ear.

"Now we are going to have some fun you and I." Riggs closed his eyes.

-With Roger-

Roger had been the car for about two hours now. He was starting to get worried. He got out and made his way up to the room. He saw that the door was somewhat opened. He walked in and saw Riggs on the bed. He could see that his pants were undone and unzipped.

"Riggs?" He moved over to him. He looked, and Martin was like he was in a trance.

"He can't hear you, he is in his own little world." The man said walking out of the bathroom.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"What do you think I did to such a handsome man." He smiled the same devilish smile as before. Roger got angry and held up his gun.

"Get on the floor." He told the man. The man did what Roger told him to do. He hand cuffed the man just in time for Bailey and Avery to come in. Roger ran over to Riggs and tried to snap him out of it. Riggs was coming around and looked at Roger.

"Rog take me home." He said, and Roger helped him to the car.

In the car, Roger looked over at Riggs who was still out of it. He looked at the road. He had to know.

"Did he rape you?" He asked and looked over. Martin nodded his head. Roger sighed and got angry at the same time.

-That Night-

Martin was in bed and was still kinda out of it. He was laying there, with his eyes closed. Roger was beside him. Martin was on his side facing the wall. Roger rolled over and hugged Riggs up. Martin froze and then Roger started to breath in his ear. It took Riggs back to earlier that night. The man was breathing into his ear and saying really nasty thing to him. Martin could not take it and moved quickly out of bed waking Roger.

"What is it?" He asked

"Your breathing in my ear like he did." Roger could see that Riggs was freaked out about this. He got out of bed and went to touch Martin's arm. Riggs back away quickly.

"No don't touch me." He said still freaked out. Riggs moved and got his pillow and left the room. Roger walked after him. They walked to the gust room.

"Martin?"

"Just let me sleep in here alone tonight okay." Riggs said and got into the bed.

"Okay." Roger walked out. Riggs could still feel the man touching him and inside of him. Martin began to cry softly.

-The next day-

Riggs walked into Cahill's office and sat down on the couch. She was in her chair facing the couch. She could see that something had happened to him, something big.

"Riggs? What is it?" She asked him.

"I was raped last night." He flat out told her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really."

"YES!" He yelled out.

"What is wrong, besides that?" She asked again.

"I can still feel his touch and hear his words and feel his breath on my neck." He said closing his eyes. She could see that this was affecting him bad.

"You know, I can't even sleep next Rog or let him touch me." He said worried.

"Because you feel that man's touch not Murtaugh's." She stated.

"Yes." He said was starting to break down.

"My marriage could end over this." He said worried and with tears in his eyes.

"Things like this take time to heal."

"Oh not that healing shit again. I want this to go back to before, like when I enjoyed my husbands touch." He told her. She looked at him.

"That is the first time that you have call Murtaugh your husband." She stated.

"What do I do?" He asked her.

"Build trust again, trust that Murtaugh is not going to hurt you."

"I know he won't, but I still feel that man's touch and hear the words and feel that breath." He said looking down.

"That is all I can tell you." She said, and he got up and walked out.

-Later-

Roger walked into Cahill's office and sat down. She looked at him with an odd look.

"I need to talk about what happened to Riggs." He told her, and she shut her note book.

"What is it?"

"I can't touch him or kiss him or sleep beside him, without him freaking the hell out." He told her with worry in his voice.

"This will take time." She told him the same as she had told Martin.

"Try something new with him." She told him. Roger got an idea and walked out.

-Later at the house-

Riggs walked in and saw a note on the table at the entrance way. He picked it up and read it. It told him to go up to the master bedroom. Martin was unsure about this but did it. He walked in and saw Roger setting on the bed, with no clothes on.

"What are you doing?" Martin asked him.

"Helping you the best I can."

"How?" Martin asked him.

"You call the shots, you tell me what to do to you." Martin moved closer to Roger. He put his hand out and slowly touched Roger's chest. He smiled and moved closer. He looked at him.

"Help me take my clothes off." He told him, and Roger started to take them off of him. Once they were off. Riggs told him to kiss him. Roger leaned in and kissed him. Martin moaned into the kiss. The kiss broke, and Martin moved to the bed. He laid down and looked at Roger.

"Come here." Roger walked over to him.

"Lay on top of me." He said in faint voice. Roger did, and they moaned when their hard cocks touched each other. Martin moved up and kissed Roger. Roger kissed back. Roger wanted to move his hip so bad, but he didn't want to scare Martin.

"Move." Riggs breathed out. Roger smiled and moved. Soon Riggs could not take it and told him,

"I need you in me." Roger looked at him.

"You sure?" He asked him.

"God yes." Roger smiled Martin was going back to the same Martin as before. Roger moved to Riggs hole and pushed in. Martin opened his eyes when he saw the man's face. He looked at saw Roger with his eyes closed and smiling as he moved in him. Martin pushed his hair back and laid his head back and closed his eyes. The man's face came back, and he could hear the breathing in his ear. Then he listened to the words and they were not like the man's.

"Oh fuck Martin." Roger groaned out.

"Oh fuck Rog." He moaned out as Roger hit his prostate. Riggs could feel that he was about to cum. He pulled Roger closer to him. They came together and moaned out each other's names. Soon they were not moving, and Roger was looking down at Martin. Riggs smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm okay now. I know that it is you and not him." Roger smiled and kissed him.


	17. Lucky

Chapter 17: Lucky

The day had started out the same as it always did. The kids got ready for school and Trish would go to work and Roger and Martin would soon leave after her. Roger was in the kitchen when Riggs walked in. He walked by Roger who was looking down at the paper. Martin got him some coffee and turned to look at Roger. He noticed that Roger didn't look to good.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, just chest is hurting some." He said and put his hand to his chest.

"You want to go to the hospital?" Riggs asked starting to get worried.

"No it's fine." He said looking at him. Martin looked at him with worried eyes.

"Okay." He said and drank his coffee.

-An Hour Later-

Riggs was driving Roger's car. They were chasing some guys down. Riggs side the car to the side and Roger grabbed his chest. Riggs looked over at him. Roger was pouring the sweat.

"You okay?" He asked and looked at the road.

"No." Roger said with a groan. Riggs side the car to a stop and went a different way than the bad guys.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked.

"I'm taking you to the hospital!" Martin yelled out.

"But they are getting away." Roger said and grabbed his chest again.

"You are more important!" He yelled out again.

They side into a parking place at the hospital. Roger had to admit Riggs was a damn good driver. Some nurses came out and one of them was Aylee.

"Martin what is it?"

"He is having a heart attack I think." He said, and they got Roger into the ER.

-Later-

An hour had passed, and Riggs had called Trish and they were setting in the waiting room. Martin's leg was shacking, and Trish reach over and stopped it.

"He will be okay Martin." She told him. Just then the doctor came out.

"Murtaugh." She said. Martin stood up quick and then Trish stood up. The doctor looked at both of them.

"Okay what are you to him?" She pointed to Riggs.

"I'm his husband." He said and she looked at Trish.

"Wife." She told her.

"Okay. Well he had angina attack." She told them.

"It was not a heart attack, right?" Martin asked.

"No it was not." She said with a smile.

"Can we go back and see him?" Martin asked.

"Yes you can." The doctor told them.

She told them what room he was in and Riggs took of running. He ran down the hallway and almost passed the room. Trish watch him fall backward and caught himself with his hand down on the floor. She smiled at this. Martin really did love her husband. Riggs ran into the room and over to Roger. Roger looked at him and smiled.

"You got here fast." He made a joke. Martin didn't laugh he just bent down and kissed the man. Trish smiled at the sight of them kissing.

-A Month Later-

They celebrated the new year together and Roger was pound of Martin he didn't drink at all. He had been sober for about a year new. Roger was in the living room watching the game. Trish walked in and sat down. She looked at the clock that was on the wall and then looked at Roger.

"Baby when was Martin coming home from the store?" She asked him. He looked at the clock.

"Your right he should be back by now." Just then his phone rang. He looked at it and it was Avery.

"Hey Avery what is it?"

"Murtaugh, Riggs has flipped his truck…Murtaugh the truck is totaled. He is in the hospital now in surgery." Roger's eyes got wide.

"Baby?" Trish asked.

"Martin flipped his truck." He said slowly.

-At the hospital-

Roger and Trish ran in and asked about Martin. They were told that the doctor would come out soon. They sat in the waiting room. The doctor came out and said.

"Riggs-Murtaugh" Roger stood up and walked over to her. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She pointed her pen at him.

"You were in here about a month ago with angina attack." She stated.

"Yes, I was and you were my doctor, now about my husband?" He asked as Trish walked over and stood next him.

"Well he broke his collar bone and his arm on the left side." She told them.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Yes the truck was in bad shape though, they said that they had to use the jaws of life to get him out. With all honesty, he is lucky to alive and to walk away with just two manger injuries." She told the truth.

"Wait I was told that he was in surgery."

"He was, it was to remove glass and metal from his body." She looked down at his charts. "He has many and I mean many cuts and bruises. I say that the cuts will scar." She added.

"Can I see him?" He asked.

"In a few minutes." She said with a smile.

Roger walked over and sat down. He was shocked at what he was just told. Trish put her hand on his shoulder and said his name. He looked up and saw Avery walking over to them. He had a photo in his hand. He said nothing, he just handed the photo over to Roger. He and Trish looked at it. It was a photo of Riggs's truck.

They could see that the top was cut off and the front end smashed in. The drives side was pretty bad. Roger looked at this photo of the truck and knew that Riggs was very lucky.

"You can see him now." Roger got up and Trish said that she will go and get the kids and tell them. Eira was going to be very anxious to see her father. Roger walked down the hallway to Riggs's room. The doctor was with him. The doctor stopped him and said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you how he flipped his truck." Roger looked at her.

"How?"

"He had a seizure." She told him. Roger looked at her and then at Martin who in the bed asleep.

"Has he been in any stress lately?" She asked Roger. He looked over at her. He knew that he was stressed out over him having the angina attack. He walked in and over to Riggs. He leaned over and kissed him. Riggs woke up and looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked his love.

"You had a seizure and flipped you truck. The truck is totaled." Roger told him. "You are lucky." Riggs smiled at him.

"Yes I am, I have you." Roger smiled.


	18. New Drug

Chapter 18: New Drug

Riggs got thrown to the ground. A guy got on top of him he was trying to choke him. Riggs rolled them over and he was on top of the guy. He started to punch the guy in the face. The guy moved his hand down and got something out of his pocket and stabbed Riggs in the arm. He punched Riggs off of him. Riggs fell to the side. The guy ran off and, Riggs got up and tried to walk but fell to the ground. He looked at his arm and a needle was sticking out of it. Roger ran in with gun drawn. He looked at Riggs. Martin felt odd now.

"Rog, I think I have been drugged." Riggs and fell onto his back and started to laugh. Roger roll eyes and went to help his husband.

-In Avery's Office-

Riggs was setting in the chair looking and feeling very relaxed. Avery looked at him with his eyebrows together. He pointed his finger at him and looked at Roger.

"He got drugged with some new drug." Roger said, and Riggs smiled.

"I have to say that, this is great." Martin told them and smiled.

"Bailey is seeing what kinda of drug it was." Just then Bailey walked in, she was holding some papers.

"Well the drug is new. It has all kinds of things in it. They call it Vertigo. It will make the person feel happy, relaxed, emotional, wanting to have…sex, and hallucinations of their biggest fears." She finished.

"Well now we know what to look for Rog." Riggs said and tried to stand but fell and started to laugh about it.

"Wow they gave him a good dose of it." She said.

"Yea they did." Roger said walked over to him. Martin smiled at him.

"Get him home Murtaugh." Avery told him.

-At the House-

Roger helped Riggs into the house. Roger closed the door and Riggs slammed him into the door when he turned around. Martin kissed him with want.

"God I need you now." He told him and slide his hand down Roger's body to his pants covered cock. He rubbed him hard. Roger moaned and investigated Riggs's eyes they were glassing, and the pupils were kinda big.

"No you are high on the Vertigo." Roger told him and tried to push him away. Martin didn't move, and he was still rubbing him.

"It may get out of my system faster if we fuck." He had a point.

"Okay." Roger said, and Riggs smiled wide.

Riggs pulled Roger upstairs to the bedroom. He pushed Roger down on the bed. Martin took off his shirts and got on top of him and kissed him hard. Roger could feel how hard Riggs was. Roger could feel his clothes being taking off of him as well. Once all of their clothes were off, Martin moved himself over Roger's hard cock and took him all the way in.

"Oh god yes." Martin moaned and began to ride Roger hard. Roger was watching Riggs like his always did. He loved to see the man in pure pleasure. Martin was moaning loudly and was touching himself. He took his left hand and push back his hair. He really did look like at cowboy now. Roger smiled Riggs was so into it. Roger grabbed him and rolled him over. He started to slam into him.

"OH GOD YES!" Martin screamed out loud.

"You love this don't you?" Roger asked him.

"Oh god yes, Oh god this is great." Riggs laid his head back and arched his back and came hard. Roger came into him. Roger slowed down and pulled out of him.

"No, I want more." Martin begged him. He got on his knees and kissed him.

"Martin, I am tired." Roger told him.

"Please I need more." Roger looked at him.

"No, you need to rest and let that drug get out of your system." He told him. Riggs remembered the drug.

"Your right." Said and sat down. He laid down and breathed in and out. Roger put his clothes on and handed Riggs his. Martin got dressed and laid back on the bed. Roger went downstairs to get them something to drink. Martin was laying there, and he looked over and saw a man standing there next to him. He jumped and looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Dad." He said out loud.

"What hell is wrong with you boy." The man said.

"What did I do?" He asked him.

"You are with a man." His father went to hit him, and he moved and fell out of bed. Roger ran in and Martin was scream for his father to stop.

"Martin, Martin no one is hitting you." He made him look at him. Riggs looked around and saw no one.

"But he was right here." He said and looked around.

-Later-

Roger was downstairs fixing dinner. Martin was laying in bed. He closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his. He opened his eyes and Miranda was standing there. He went to hug her, but she stopped him.

"Martin, I'm not really here. You know that." She said

"But I want you to be." He said and started to cry. Roger walked in and saw him. He walked over to him and hugged him.

"She was here." He said. Roger closed his eyes and said.

"I know."

-Later that night-

Roger keep Martin away from the kids. He was now asleep and so was Trish. Riggs looked over at him and saw Roger laying there with his throat cut. Martin's eyes got wide and he closed them and then opened them again. There was Roger sound asleep. His throat was not cut. He got up and walked to Eira's room and looked in. His eyes got wide again. She was laying there with a bullet wound to the head. He shook his head and looked again. She was laying there asleep. He smiled and closed the door.

Roger woke up and looked to find Riggs gone. He got up and went to find him. He looked all in the house. He was in the kitchen when he saw him outside. He walked over to him.

"I think the drug is wearing off." Martin said and not looking at him.

"What did you see?" Roger asked and sat beside him.

"You and Eira dead. That is my greatest fear." He said and looked at Roger.

"That will not happen." Roger said and kissed him.


	19. Father and Son

Chapter 19: Father and Son

Everyone was getting ready for dinner. Roger was cooking, and Martin was helping Eira with her homework. The doorbell rang, and Martin said he would get it. He walked to the front door and opened it. He his eyes widen at who was at the door.

"Dad." He said.

"Hello Martin." He said.

Roger turned the corner and saw the look of fear on Martin's face. He looked over and saw the man standing at the door.

"Well boy you going to invite me in."

"Yes, Rog…this…is my father." Roger put on a fake smile. Trish walked in the small room and looked at the man.

"Trish is it Martin's father…" Roger told her.

"Nathan." He told him.

"Oh well it is nice to meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked him.

"NO." Martin said and they all looked him.

"Actually, I came to talk to my son alone." He said, and Roger could see the sheer fear in Riggs's eyes. His father looked at him with an evil look. Trish looked over at Martin and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Well" He said to his son.

"We can talk here." He said.

"No, we can go to the guest room." Riggs closed the door and showed his father to the guest room upstairs. Once they were out of sight, Trish walked over to Roger who looked like he wanted to kill the man.

"Roger." She said.

"Martin's father beat and raped him." Roger said not looking at her.

-With Riggs-

Nathan walked into the guest room and Martin was right behind him. Riggs closed the door and turned around for a fist to hit him in the jaw. Martin almost fell to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?" His father said in a very angry deep voice.

"What did I do?" Martin moved and looked at him.

"You married a man, you stupid boy." He said and hit Martin in the gut.

"Take your shirt off." His father told him what to do. Riggs without thinking did as told. He took off his shirt and looked at his father.

"Get on your knees and face the door." Nathan told his son what to do next. Martin moved and did as told. He could hear the belt clearing the belt loops.

"How long have you been with that man." His father asked. He closed his eyes and said.

"Two years." Martin breathed in he knew what was about to happen. He father took the belt and folded it to make a loop. He then raised his arm and thrusted it downwards. The belt hit Martin hard, it even cut him. Martin knew not to say or make a sound; his father would only beat him harder. Nathan beat his son 24 times. One for every month he was with Roger. Martin could feel the blood running down his back.

Roger was downstairs waiting on Martin to come back down. They had been up there for awhile now. Trish was also worried, she knew that Roger was as well. Soon they heard the front door open and close. Roger got up and went upstairs but met Riggs at the top of the stairs. He looked like he had been crying.

"What did he do to you?" Roger asked him.

"We just talked, that is all." Martin lied.

-Later-

Martin was in the shower and was letting the hot water wash the dry blood off of the fresh cuts on his back. He hissed at the pain. The water was also washing away the tears that were in his eyes. His father told him to end the marriage. Martin knew if he didn't than his father would hurt Roger, Trish or one of the kids. He also told him to put Eira up for adoption. That he didn't deserve to have someone in his life.

Roger walked to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He looked at the door and wondered why Riggs had locked it. After awhile Martin walked out. Roger walked over to him, but Martin moved away from him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think that we should end the marriage between us." Martin said this, and it hurt him so bad to say it.

"What? Why?" Roger asked and tried to take Martin into his arms, but he moved away again.

"It is for the best." Riggs moved and walked out of the room. He passed Trish and she noticed that he had a shirt on. She walked in and saw Roger in shock.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Riggs just asked for a divorce." He said and sat down on the bed.

"You know that his father is making him to this." Roger nodded his head. Down the hall was Martin in the guest room. He was in the corner with his legs up and his arms on them. His head was down, and tears fell of his eyes.

-Next Day-

Martin was home alone for most of the day. He would not come out of the room. He had locked the door. Eira asked him what was wrong, but he said nothing to her. Martin finally came out and went to the hall bathroom. Riana walked by and saw movement in the room and looked in to see Riggs take his shirt off. She saw the cuts and bruises on Riggs's back. She quickly walked away and went to the kitchen to find her dad setting there at the island looking ahead. He looked like his was in shock.

"Dad? Did Riggs get in a car accident?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"What?"

"His back is covered with bruises and cuts." She told him. Just then Martin walked in and looked at Roger and then looked away. Roger got up and walked over to Martin. Martin looked at him. Trish walked into the kitchen.

"Show me your back." Roger ordered Riggs.

"No." He said and went to walk off, but Roger grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. He and Trish both saw him flinch. Roger pulled up Riggs's shirt and all three of them saw his back.

"He beat you, didn't he?" Roger asked him. Martin was looking at the ground. He nodded his head. Roger turned him around and hugged him. Martin's tears fell from his eyes.

"He also told me to end it with you and to give Eira up. He said that he would hurt all of you if I didn't." Martin said with no emotion. Roger pulled back and looked at him.

"Let him try and he will see what happens." Roger told him.

-Later that day-

Martin was home alone again. It was starting to get dark out. Trish had taken Riana and RJ and Harpar to her mothers. Eira was at a friend's house. Roger had left pick her up and went to get food. Martin was setting on the couch staring at nothing. He heard the front door open and close. He heard the boots on the floor. He knew it was his father.

"Did you end it with him?" He asked.

"Yes." He said still not looking at anything.

"Come here." He told his son what to do. Martin got up and walked to where he was in front of the man. Martin didn't dare to look at him. He closed his when he saw his father raise his arm up. Nathan hit his son hard across the face. Martin hit the ground. He didn't try to get up. He felt like he was thirteen again. Nathan balled up his fist and started to hit him.

Eira walked into the kitchen and saw what was happening. She ran over and tried to get her "grandfather" off her father. Nathan stopped hitting Martin and slapped her across the face. Martin saw red. He got up and tackled his father to the ground. Martin got on top of him and hit him hard in the face knocking him out. Martin walked over to Eira.

"You okay?" He asked covered in his own blood.

"Yea…Papa!" She yelled, and Nathan grabbed Martin by the neck and started to choke him. He choked him out. Nathan than looked at Eria and walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair of the head and jerked her around.

"You are worthless just like he is." He pointed at Martin who was coming to slowly.

"Let her go." Roger yelled and ran in. He tried to tackle him, but he was to big. Eira wondered how her father did? He let Eira go and hit Roger in the chest hard. Roger grabbed his chest and could feel pain and it tighten. Martin looked up to see his father get Roger's gun and held it up to Roger's head.

"My son was stupid to ever love a man like you." He said and just as he was about to pull the trigger a metal baseball bat hit him in the head. He fell to the floor and looked up and saw Martin standing over him.

"You fucking bastard!" he yelled out at his son.

Martin lifted the bat and thrusted it downwards. He did this repeatedly. Everything that that man had done to him came back to him. He beat the man until he was not moving. Roger got up and had to stop him.

"Martin, he's dead." He said, and Martin fell to the ground crying.

"I killed him, they will lock me up for this."

"No, they will not." Roger told him.

-Later-

LAPD was at the house. They took Riggs's fathers body out of the house. Avery was looking at the man's head. It was completely smashed in. He walked into the living room and looked at Riggs. He was bloody and badly hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take up in Riggs." Avery told him.

"No, you don't." Roger told him.

"Murtaugh, he killed his own father. Yes, he was beating him and all of you but still." Avery told him and moved over to Riggs.

"No, technically he didn't know that he was." Roger said and Avery as well as Martin looked over at him.

"What?" Avery asked.

"I said his trigger word and put him into a hypnotized trance." Roger lied to him.

"Then I didn't technically kill him if I was in a trance." He said. Avery knew that they were lying but they were the two best cops that he had.

"Fine, but this may not go over well." He told them and walked out. Roger and Martin looked at each other and smiled.


	20. Be Mine

Chapter 20: Be Mine

It had been a few weeks since the thing with Martin's father. Riggs walked into a studio. Eira was right beside him. They were there to get their pictures done. They photographer walked over to them. They got into their outfits that they brought with them. Martin noticed that Eira had another big bag with her. They took their pictures together. Eira was so happy that she gets a picture of her and her father. Martin was about to leave when he noticed that Eira was not walking with him. He looked at her with an odd look.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"It's your turn to take pictures. I bought a lot of outfits for you to put on." She smiled.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea." He said was trying to get out of it.

"They are for Daddy Roger." She told him.

"Think how surprised he will be one Valentine's Day when you give them to him." She smiled. Martin thought about it. She was right. He walked back and took one of the outfits and went to put it on.

The took several. The one that Riggs really liked is the one of him in dark blue shirt with him setting on top of the chair with his grey pants and his boots in the seat of the chair. He had one arm resting on his leg and the other pushing back his hair. Eira like the one with a light blue background and him in a medium blue spots jacket and a white dress shirt under the jacket.

-Later-

They got home and Eira went upstairs to her room to tell Riana about the pictures. Riggs smiled and walked into the living room and found Roger setting on the couch with his put up on the table and his head laid back. Riggs smiled at him and walked around and did the same. He then looked his husband and thought that they were to far apart. He moved over and laid his head in Roger's lap. He went to sleep.

Roger woke up and looked down. He looked at his love. He moved and placed a pillow under Martin's head. He walked to go upstairs and saw Eira walking down them. She had a huge smiled on her face. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you smiling so big?"

"Because I know what Papa got you for Valentine's Day." She told him.

"He got me something?" He asked.

"Yep." She said walked passed him. Roger looked at her. He had not thought of anything to get him. Roger walked up to the bedroom and thought about to get Martin. Then something came to mind. He got online to see if he could find it and if it can get here in the next week. He smiled when he found what he was looking for and it could be deceived here next week. He ordered it and got up and walked back to the living room

-With Riggs-

Riggs was jerking in his sleep and his eyes lids were moving. Roger walked in to the living room and saw him. He knew that he was dreaming of his father. Roger was glad that the man was dead. Riggs shot up with and took a deep breath in. He was looking around trying to find the man that had hurt him in the past. Roger placed a hand on his shoulder and Riggs jumped up and turned to look at him.

"Hey your okay." He told him as he walked over and hugged him. Martin hugged him tighter. Eira saw this and felt bad that her father was going through this.

-Valentine's Day-

Roger and Riggs walked in and sat down. They had had an exhausting day. Eira ran up to her father and kissed him and the cheek. Martin smiled and looked at her, then he noticed a bag in her hand. He pointed to the bag.

"What is in there?" He asked her.

"It is your gift from me." She told him. Martin smiled and watched as she got a card that she had made. He had to admit it was very well made. He looked at the heart on it and then looked at her as he opened it. He read it and smiled wide.

"I love you too." He said and hugged her. Roger looked at the open card and all it said inside was the words 'I love you so much Papa' he smiled at the sight of them. She then moved over to Roger and sat in front of him. She was on the table. She handed him a card to. He opened it and it said. 'Please adopt me' he smiled and looked at her.

"Of course, I will." He said to her and she hugged him.

-Later-

Everyone had given their gifts to each other. Marin noticed that he didn't get one from Roger. He looked over at him. Roger looked at him and smiled.

"What? You haven't given mine to me yet." Roger said to him. Then Roger's phone rang. Riggs looked at him. Martin was unsure if he wanted to or not. He was a little embarrass about it. Roger didn't say much "Oh Okay thank you" he ended the call. He looked over at Martin.

"Well?" He asked him. Riggs closed his eyes and handed the box over to him. Roger opened the box, and everyone gathered around to see what it was. Roger moved the paper and saw a picture of Martin setting on a chair. He looked through the pictures and there was a CD in there as well. He looked at him as he picked up the CD.

"Just in case you want to put them on your phone." Eira told him. Roger smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"I love them, and they are very good. You can take very handsome pictures." He told him and saw Riggs's face get a little red.

"Now time for yours." Roger grabbed Martin by the hand and walked him to the front door.

"Close your eyes." Martin looked at him with a really kind of look.

"Just do it." He told him. Riggs rolled his eyes and did. Roger opened the door and led him to the driveway.

"Okay open them." Martin opened them and saw his truck.

"How did you?" He asked.

"It is not your original truck, but it is just like the other one. Same color and everything." He told him. Riggs smiled and looked at him. He walked over and kissed him.

-Later-

"Riggs?" Roger called out. Martin walked out of the bathroom. He looked at him.

"Why do you still call me that?" He asked

"Cause I like to." He smiled at him.

"Now for your next gift." Martin moved close to him and pushed him down onto the bed. Roger was still setting up. Martin leaned over and kissed him. He moved and got into Roger's lap. They fell back, and Roger rolled them over. He moved Riggs's paints down. Martin helped him and as also helped him get out of his own clothes.

Roger moved and pushed Riggs's legs apart move and pushed into him. Martin moaned out low. Roger didn't go slow like his always did he just started to slam into him. Martin was trying so hardest to be quiet. Roger hit his prostate and he watched as Riggs's eyes went back into his head. He opened his mouth and he breathed out low.

"Fuck Rog." Roger smiled. Soon They were both at the end and came hard. Roger pulled out of him and laid next to him. He looked over at him catching his breath. Martin was laying there looking up and smiling.

"What." He asked him.

"I'm happy." He said.

-Later that night-

Martin was setting at the beach at sunset. He was feeling very happy. He saw someone sat next to him. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm happy now, not in pain anymore." He told her.

"Good, then me sending him to you worked." Miranda laughed.

"You sent him to me?" Martin asked her.

"Yes I did." She smiled at him. Martin leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back.

Martin opened his eyes and smiled. He then looked at Roger who was asleep beside him. Martin moved to where he was next the man's chest and moved his head under his loves chin and sighed.

"I'm home, now Miranda." He said softly said. Riggs didn't see the smile on Roger's face. He moved his arm over and hugged his Riggs up. Martin smiled big.


End file.
